Pride of the Uchiha
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: Harry Potter comes from a distant line of the Uchiha and is rescued from the Dursleys only to face a massacre, the Akatsuki, and a Dark Lord. Really, if it weren't for Team 7 and the Golden Trio, Harry would've walked off a cliff a long time ago. Harry-is-a-ninja! fic. Spans multiple books.
1. Chapter 1

Fugaku Uchiha was loyal to Konoha, as far as anyone knew. They didn't know what business Fugaku attended to outside of Konoha, and he preferred to keep it that way. So it was that he went abroad beyond the hidden continents to contact a few friends he had a use for in the upcoming civil war. It was a few years off yet, but Fugaku was a proactive, patient man.

His blood scroll usually pointed him to the eastern portion of the country known as England, where distant branch members of the Uchiha line lived in relative obscurity. This time, it pointed him to the west side of the country. Fugaku was unimpressed with the transition of residence as he strolled into a highly colonized area with white picket fences and small European manors. The last one he had stood before in this country had been large and arching, with vast grounds surrounding the polished white marble abode. Of course, Fugaku held a disdain for any manor built in the western world. It lacked the dignity and culture of the hidden continents. Fugaku sneered at the houses and rapped briskly on the door.

A hawkish, petite woman in a nightgown answered the door. She took in his Eastern clothes and glanced up into his eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

Her hair was light brown. Unlikely to be an Uchiha, no matter what they were calling themselves these days, unless by marriage. Fugaku brushed past her into her house.

The woman squawked. Fugaku's sneer deepened. His wife was much more dignified. "Where are the blooded Uchiha?"

"I knew it! You're one of those freaks. VERNON!" the woman shouted.

A round, red-colored man thumped down the stairs. "What? That lot? What d'they want? This is my house, I say, and I'll say who's in it!"

Fugaku was unimpressed. He'd have to check the bloodline but this man certainly didn't look like an Uchiha. Had the true line been bred out after all these years? The respectable and dignified Uchiha traits- dark hair and dark eyes, a slight figure, quick reactions and a deliberate, ascertaining sort of personality.

The closet door underneath the stairs squeaked open ever so slightly. Too quiet for civilian ears, but Fugaku turned towards it. It was a child with black hair and green eyes. The likely Uchiha candidate.

"I was looking for a black-haired man related to me," Fugaku informed the civilians. "About your age, more slight. His name was _Jemesu_ Uchiha." Fugaku didn't speak this stupid language perfectly, and if his relatives were Uchiha, they were going to have a Hidden Continents accent on their name. Fugaku had met the man a few times as a child at the white marbled manor.

"Jame Potter and his wife died in a car accident. Their son lives with us, as you should know, you freak!" the woman snapped.

Well, Fugaku would have to make sure the child was blood. Fugaku strode to the closet, whipped it open, and snatched the child's arm.

"Come," he ordered, and pulled the child into the hallway. The child was thin, too thin even for an Uchiha. The child's fingertips were crisped with a burn Fugaku knew had not come from practicing a jutsu. This child had been abused.

Fugaku flicked out a scroll in one smooth motion. He knelt down to the floor and pulled out a kunai. He pricked the child's finger until it bled, ignoring the sound the child made, and swiped the finger against the scroll. The Uchiha mark flared.

That was that, then. Fugaku rolled up the scroll, still keeping an arm on the child. "This boy is an Uchiha." Like hell he was going to leave an Uchiha to live a life of servitude to some civilians, branch member or not. Fugaku liked to deliberate with his wife, a council, or more recently his eldest son Itachi, but he also was a man who did not like to waste his time. If he didn't take the child with him now, he'd have to make a return trip. It would waste his energy, too. "I'm taking the child," Fugaku said.

"F-for good? Now, wait just a second here-"

Fugaku turned roughly and headed for the door with the child. He ignored the civilians even as they rushed out after him.

At the edge of the neighborhood, Fugaku summoned a giant crow- his contract animal- and swiftly took to the sky atop the animal.

The Uchiha boy froze against Fugaku's side.

"What's your name, boy?" Fugaku asked.

"H-Harry Potter, sir."

" _Heri._ Heri Uchiha." Fugaku nodded to himself. "You are my nephew."

"Really? Are you-"

"I am not related to those disgusting civilians. You are an Uchiha. From now on, you will conduct yourself with the pride of the Uchiha. I will provide you a place within the clan."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was adopted (or abducted) at four years old. Uncle Fugaku had assigned Uncle Habiki Uchiha and Aunt Minami Uchiha to be Harry's guardians. Since the couple had been unable to conceive a child, they doted on Harry as if he were their own. Harry thought they made much better guardians than Fugaku ever would have, even if it meant he was a branch family member. He'd been terrified of the strict Uchiha head who had torn Harry away from everything and everyone familiar in a single night with hardly an explanation.

As such, there was a lot Harry didn't know about his origins. It didn't bother him too much, though. He was an Uchiha, and he lived a lot better life than he ever would have with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Are you ready for school, Heri?" Aunt Minami asked, rapping on his bedroom door.

"Aunt Minami!" Harry opened the door and threw himself at her stomach. He felt her laugh and wrap her arms around him.

"You're not fooling me. I know you just want my bacon."

Harry brightened and pulled away. "Bacon?"

"Downstairs. Wish your Uncle Habiki good luck on the job now."

Harry ran down the stairs and greeted the black haired man. Uncle Habiki's brown eyes had stopped him from becoming an investigator on the Uchiha police force because he lacked the Sharingan, but he was still a great cop.

"Good luck catching the bad guys today, Uncle Habiki!" Harry said, pouring some orange juice into the man's empty glass and sitting down beside him. Harry never forgot how he'd been made to cook and clean and serve the Dursleys, so he liked to help his aunt cook and serve food when she'd let him. He really appreciated this life, and wanted to show it.

"Let's hope there aren't any bad guys, Heri. I much prefer the quiet life of the law. Good luck at the academy, my boy!" Uncle Habiki left soon after.

Harry loved the academy. He enjoyed learning in general. Sasuke and his other, older cousins always beat him in taijutsu fights but Harry could beat them by learning more than they could! Sasuke was a prodigy, but Harry always had the top test scores in the classroom.

Harry didn't know his birthday, but Fugaku had figured he was about the same age as Sasuke so he lumped them into the same class together. Sasuke was seven years old now, so Harry figured he was seven years old, too.

Harry took copious notes during class and headed over to the library by himself when it was over. His uncle was always praising him for being so smart and independent. Harry wasn't afraid to be in the village by himself. With his family's police force on the streets, there was nothing to be scared of.

Harry finished the thick, dusty tome on the theory of chakra and the anatomy of chakra points in the body. He grabbed a stool and used it to shove the book back into place. He waved goodbye to the librarian and hit the pavement, making sure not to step on any cracks on his way home. Aunt Mina wasn't his mother, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

He rounded the corner into the Uchiha complex and found the first dead body. He screamed when he looked at it. He could barely recognize old man Fujishi's face. It was frozen in shock, eyes open but blank. His body was ripped in two and was a crusty red color all around the separation of parts.

Harry fell down next to old man Fujishi's body and dry heaved. When he got his breath back, he screamed again. Why wasn't anybody coming to investigate? Why wasn't anybody checking up on Harry?

He got up on his feet, a little unsteady. Up ahead, he saw two figures lying flat on the ground. In the pit of his stomach, he knew they were dead. Harry ran past them and turned to the right, where Uchiha houses lined both sides.

More than fifty bodies lined the street. And those were just the ones Harry could see. Harry's house was the third down, and he ran to it. Just in front of the porch, Aunt Minami lay face down with a wound in her back. Harry turned her over. Flesh was peeled away from her chest and bloody where an attack had gone all the way through her body. Her lifeless eyes stared past Harry's own.

Harry wept quietly. What if the killer was nearby, too?

When his senses returned to him, he started running towards Uncle Fugaku's. If there was a strong ninja who could beat anybody, it was Uncle Fugaku.

But Harry froze for a third time on Uncle Fugaku's street. It was Itachi and Sasuke, but as Harry got closer, he could see Sasuke's horrified look. Itachi murmured something to Sasuke, and turned around to see Harry.

Harry flinched. He'd never seen a look so cold, not even from the dead.

Itachi paused, as if in thought, and then said, "You… are dirt. You are even less than dirt. You're nothing, cousin. Live the life of a flea or not. You cannot challenge me."

Itachi disappeared.

Harry ran to Sasuke as Sasuke fell to his knees. "Sasuke? Sasuke! Stay with me. Are you okay? Where's Uncle Fugaku?" Harry shook Sasuke. "Hey!"

"Dead," Sasuke murmured. "Dead."

Harry fell down next to Sasuke, still gripping Sasuke's shirt to remind himself that Sasuke was still alive.

That was how the ANBU found them twenty minutes later. Harry hardly remembered sitting in front of the Hokage, sitting next to Sasuke. The next few days were kind of a blur too. Harry sat in the guest room at the Hokage tower unmoving while Sasuke periodically broke out to stalk around the Uchiha grounds.

Who knew how long it was later when Sasuke finally sat down next to Harry. "I'm going to do it," Sasuke said simply.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Kill Itachi."

Harry sat straight up. "Really?"

"Really."

Harry thought about his family. "I'd like to see you do it."

Sasuke bristled. "You think I can't?"

"No, I mean I really want to watch you kill him. He deserves to die, and I think you should be the one to do it." Harry would never forget the look on his aunt's face.

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Front row seat. You can watch."

Harry nodded.

"Let's go." Sasuke got up and went to the door.

"Go where?"

"Go home." Sasuke's face darkened. "They cleaned up all the bodies and stuff. We can't stay in the Hokage's guest room forever. If we stay much longer, they're going to try and force someone to adopt us."

Harry didn't want that. The first people who adopted him were the Dursleys, and they were horrible. His second adoption was much better, but that was over now. He couldn't ask for that kind of miracle a second time.

He didn't want to go back to the Uchiha complex either, though. As he and Sasuke neared, he started hyperventilating. "Stop, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on. You can stay at my house. You don't want to stay at Aunt Minami's, right?"

Harry mutely shook his head. He shook and trembled the whole way through, but he made it to Sasuke's house. Uncle Fugaku's house.

He stood in the entrance while Sasuke padded up and down the stairs. "Your bedroom is the former guestroom. You know where my room is, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Cool. And that's the living room, and that's the kitchen." Sasuke's stomach growled, and Harry snorted.

"I'll make something. Over here." Harry was always comfortable in a kitchen, and he opened the fridge, face wrinkling. "The milk's gone bad. We're gonna hafta go into town to get a few things." He made them some sandwiches and cleared out the fridge.

He needed Sasuke's help to physically walk through the compound again, but it was easier this time. The lady at the counter tried to give them their groceries for free, but Sasuke forced the money on her and they walked out. "Damn civilian, looking at us like we need help," Sasuke said. "How dare they pity us."

Harry scowled at Sasuke's language, but he noticed the looks they got were different, too. As they walked back to the house, Harry talked about the different kind of foods they could make.

"Should we go back to the Academy tomorrow?" Harry wondered.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Probably. If I want to defeat _him_ , I need to get stronger."

"And if I want to watch, I need to be strong enough that I can't be used by him as a hostage."

They nodded to each other. Tomorrow, the Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that being from a respectable ninja clan that was murdered in a single night got you more than just sympathy. It got you tons of fangirls, too. Sasuke had always been popular with the girls, but the event had skyrocketed him to idol status. The calm and cool last surviving main branch family member (at least, who was still inside Konoha) and future heir to the Uchiha fortune, with his powerful eyes was too much for the female class members to resist. Even Harry had to shake off a few. Whether they actually wanted him or wanted to use him to get to Sasuke, he didn't know. However, sitting next to Sasuke, master of the _Uchiha_ glare (tm) provided Harry some protection, and he found his own _Uchiha_ glare (tm) ability had exponentially increased in the last five minutes. Harry hadn't always sat next to Sasuke in class, but he did now.

Fortunately, aside from that, class was class. Mizuki-sensei was a real ninja, and like real ninja he really didn't care who had died. Harry was able to sit for a few blissful hours and do what he did best.

Following class, Sasuke wanted to practice his kunai skills. Harry didn't want to go to the library by himself, so he decided to practice next to Sasuke. Just before sunset, they decided to head home.

They started to pass the lake on the left. Harry looked down and saw that orphan kid, Naruto Uzumaki. Harry didn't know why his aunt and uncle didn't want him hanging out with the kid, but had obeyed his guardians anyway. But now, his guardians were dead.

Uzumaki must have seen them, because the corner of his mouth lifted. Harry turned to Sasuke to see that his cousin was smirking at the blond, too. They were all orphans now, the only three in the class.

Harry was confused when Sasuke didn't stop, but kept walking. Sure, they'd acknowledged Uzumaki, but shouldn't they do something more?

Harry stopped. "Go home without me," he said, and started walking towards the blond. He was half hoping Sasuke would join him, but when he looked back, Sasuke had kept going.

"Hey, Uzumaki." The blond whirled towards Harry. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess." The kid was usually pretty hyper and enthusiastic. Harry wondered if he just acted like that in class. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, Sasuke and I were walking home from the training grounds. You ever stay late there?"

"I can't. One of the teachers always chases me away," Naruto admitted.

"What? They've never done that to me and Sasuke. The training grounds are supposed to always be open."

Naruto flushed. "Hey, do you want to see my frog?"

"Sure."

Naruto produced a frog wallet.

"Cool," Harry said. Naruto beamed.

"Hey, do you wanna see my house?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Naruto's apartment was up some pretty rickety stairs, but the outside had nothing on the inside of the place. Cups of empty ramen built up on the table, dirty forks beside them, the sink was full of dishes and caked with leftover food, and clothes were strewn about all over the floor.

"It's pretty sweet for my own place!" Naruto said.

"Your apartment… is a dump," Harry said.

"Hey, most kids don't like to clean!" Naruto argued.

Harry thought of Dudley, his cousin who also had way too much crap thrown around in that house. Crap that Harry always had to clean. "Kids who don't clean are usually jerks."

"I'm not a jerk!" Naruto said. "I just… I've never been in someone else's house before! Not unless you count the Hokage."

Harry supposed if he'd never lived with anyone else before, he wouldn't know what was clean, too. He sighed. "If I show you how to clean, will you keep this place looking a little better?"

Naruto perked up. "Really? You'll help?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, I promise!"

Harry taught him how to sweep the floor and how laundry should be categorized into colored and white. He was teaching Naruto about how difficult it was to get food off of dishes when it's hardened on for more than a day when Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Don't mind me!" Naruto said. "I'll just have some ramen! It's the food of the gods!"

Harry highly doubted Naruto had eaten much else in his short life. "I can teach you how to make more than just ramen," Harry volunteered, and opened Naruto's fridge.

It smelled worse than Sasuke's.

"P-hew! Is this- this milk is expired! And these eggs! Gross! How long has it been since you've opened this thing?" Harry asked, incredulous.

Naruto muttered something and Harry honestly didn't want to hear the answer.

"We're going shopping. Follow me."

Naruto pouted, but relented.

Harry tossed the garbage away and seriously considered the life of joining one of those home reclamation TV shows where they go into a hoarder's life and completely flip it over. He'd be in charge of the kitchen. He certainly had enough experience.

"Not that store!" Naruto said.

Harry paused. It was his go-to for groceries. They had decent prices. "Why?"

"Uh, they're really expensive."

That boggled Harry's mind. He'd always gone with Aunt Mina for groceries, and she always trusted it. "Give it a try, Uzumaki."

Naruto gave in.

Harry mulled over whether he should grab some dinner rolls for him and Sasuke. If so, how many should he grab? He waved the Uzumaki to go up to the counter and buy the groceries he'd sorted out for the blond.

Harry decided to grab enough that he could give some to Uzumaki, too.

His mind was boggled by the price the blond was paying. "Wait, how much is the total?"

The lady grocer gave Harry a startled look. She listed the price.

"That can't be right," Harry said. "My aunt and I never paid that kinda money. Uzumaki, did you grab anything else than what I gave you?"

"No."

"He's a- he's a prankster! I won't give _that_ child the same price I do for ordinary, decent folks," the grocer snapped.

"The Uchiha have been giving you our business for years because of your respectable dealings, and you've been deciding on your own to make people pay different money for the same stuff? I'll be speaking to our clan leader about this. That can't be legal, and you're looking at Konoha's future police force!" Harry gave her the _Uchiha_ glare (tm). She broke.

Naruto and Harry left the store, the latter still fuming. "Does everyone try to rip you off like that?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Naruto shrugged.

Harry was teaching Naruto how to make a pretty simple pasta dish when the doorbell rang.

Naruto hopped to the door. "Hey, Old Man- Uchiha! What're you doing here?"

Harry turned to the door. It was the Hokage and Sasuke. Harry immediately bowed. "Hokage-sama."

"Heri, Naruto. Are the both of you alright? Young Sasuke here was concerned when Heri didn't reappear at the Uchiha compound. He insisted you were incapable of going home yourself."

Harry colored. Sasuke didn't have to tell the Hokage that, didn't have to bother the Hokage about him. "I guess I got carried away. Uzumaki's place was a total mess."

"What are you, some kind of cleaning freak?" Sasuke snapped. Harry flinched at the hated work 'freak'.

"Well, he's got no clue what a house is supposed to look like. It was a tornado in here!" Harry said.

"Why did you leave me in the first place? This dobe is dead last, and he hasn't got any friends. He's not gonna help us in the fight against you-know-who!" Sasuke yelled.

"I was the loser without friends! You don't know me, Sasuke! You've no idea what I lived like before the clan!"

"I don't care what you were like before the clan! You have the clan now. You're not right in the head and I can't trust you to make it home without me!"

"The 'clan' is two people! You. And me. I'm not scared to walk home without you!"

"Yeah? Try it!" Sasuke stood aside and gestured to the doorway. "Go ahead!"

"I will!" Harry stormed out the doorway.

"Uchiha, wait!" Uzumaki called. Harry ignored him and rushed down the stairs. "Uchiha!"

Harry pushed himself forward faster. That idiot Sasuke!

"Heri Uchiha!"

Harry whirled. "What?!"

"I'm coming with you," Naruto said.

"The point is that I can go myself," Harry argued.

"I know you can," Naruto said, "but you don't have to. Because I'm here for you. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Harry snorted. "Well, I'm future head of the Uchiha police force, Mr. Future Hokage."

Naruto nodded sagely. "Yes, we have much to discuss on our walk in this case."

As they walked, they made up titles for themselves, ranging from whatever movies Naruto had seen to whatever Harry had picked up in England and through the clans.

"I, Harry-dono, private shinobi detective, vow to protect this laundry from sudden floor death!"

"I, the great Naruto-sama, village hero by day and vampire by night, declare myself Heri's Greatest Friend!"

Harry faltered. "You… used my first name."

Naruto pinked. "Well, you're my friend, aren't ya Heri?"

Harry scratched his neck. He'd never had someone who wasn't related to him and wasn't older than him call him by his first name. Harry made up his mind. "Yes, Uzumaki. I, Prime Minister of the Hidden Leaf, do decree you are my friend."

"It's Naruto, Heri." Naruto looked at him like it was a dare.

"Alright. Naruto," Harry said, and Naruto beamed. "But if you don't eat your vegetables and fruits and do your laundry, I'll arrest you and you'll be the Uzumaki convict."

"Hey!"

They played tag all the way until they reached the Uchiha clan gates. Harry swallowed, and steeled himself.

"C'mon, Heri!" Naruto called, darting ahead of him. "Heri?"

Harry had a wicked grin on his face, but he was gritting his teeth and trembling as he walked forward. 'Come on, Harry. Come on!' he snapped at himself.

When he got to the place he'd seen old man Fujoshi, he collapsed.

"Heri!" Naruto swooped in and pulled him upright. "You can lean on me. You can make it. You're a ninja!"

"I'm a ninja." Harry fixed his eyes forward and tried not to focus on one specific place.

"You're awesome!"

"I… I'm awesome."

"You're my friend!"

"I'm. Your friend." It was easier, with Naruto there. Harry missed Sasuke, but he wasn't about to admit that. Sasuke had been a jerk. Naruto was cheering him up.

"You're a shinobi!"

"I'm a shinobi."

"You're part of Konoha!"

"I'm part of Konoha."

"You're just like me!"

"I'm just like you." Harry chuckled. "You're a lot more enthusiastic than I am Naruto."

"You're just as brave as I am!"

"That's not… hey, we're here." Harry blinked up at Sasuke's house. "Thanks, Naruto."

"I'm going now," Naruto said. "Play with me tomorrow!"

"Yeah, okay!"

It was only after Naruto left that Harry realized Naruto might have slipped away so it could look like Harry made it there himself. And hadn't Naruto had wanted to see inside somebody else's house to see what it looked like? Harry decided to make Naruto lunch when he made his and Sasuke's.

Sasuke came in about half an hour later with the Hokage still with him. "The Hokage wanted to have a talk with me," Sasuke said glumly.

"So you didn't walk here by yourself, I guess," Harry said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Doesn't mean I can't."

"Heri, is there anything I can do for you?" the Hokage asked. Harry shook his head.

"Do not hesitate, either of you, to come get me if you feel you need anything. Good night, boys."

"Good night, Hokage-sama," the Uchihas chimed.

The Hokage left.

"I'm going to bed," Sasuke said.

"Fine."

Harry walked to school with Sasuke the next day. They didn't say a word to each other the whole morning. Harry was frosty to the world.

Until Naruto waved at him. Harry waved back. All of a sudden, it was silly, his fight with Sasuke. Sasuke was his only family, and Naruto was his only friend. Why would Harry jeopardize that?

Harry beckoned Naruto to come over. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my friend. Naruto, this is Sasuke, my only family. I've packed a lunch for all three of us, and we're all going to eat it together. Got it?"

"You got it, Heri!"

"Hn." That was new Sasuke-speak for yes and Harry was getting tired of it. That was a battle for another day, though.

The class stepped out onto the Academy grounds to practice their taijutsu. Normally, Harry paired with Sasuke, but noticing Naruto by himself, Harry switched. Sasuke would live with another partner for a day, even if it was a fangirl, but nobody ever volunteered to partner up with Naruto.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked. "Spar!"

Naruto rushed in at Harry, who dodged a punch and hit Naruto underneath his upper arm, and pushed him down into the ground. "Jeez, Naruto, what was that?"

"I'll get you next time!" Naruto said.

He didn't. Nor the time after that.

When it was Harry's turn to attack, he pushed Naruto off his feet. "Your stance sucks. It's all unbalanced. See?" He stood the way Naruto had. "You're feet are way too far apart. Shoulder-length."

Naruto corrected himself.

"Good," Harry praised. "Now, use one hand to keep my arms out of the way, and hit me with the other one. No, not like that, hide it behind your body so I can't see it. Yeah. Nice."

Naruto showed more improvement in that two hour span than Harry had seen his entire Academy time. "Don't you ever pay attention when the teacher walks by?" Harry asked Naruto at lunch, passing Sasuke's lunch to the other Uchiha.

"They never come close to me," Naruto shrugged.

"Nobody's ever corrected you? But you're terrible." Harry tilted his head. "Do they want you to fail?"

Naruto shrugged again.

"Must be because you've got no talent," Sasuke said.

"What'd you say, you uptight jerk?" Naruto was on his feet.

"Naruto, sit down. Jerk is Sasuke's default," Harry said.

"Hey!" Sasuke bristled.

"It's true. You have too much of Uncle Fugaku in you."

Sasuke went rigid.

"That's not a bad thing," Harry said, "but Uncle didn't have many friends, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I'm not here to make friends," Sasuke said. "I'm here to get stronger."

Harry sighed. Definitely too much Fugaku.

Author's Note: Let me know if you see a formatting error. Thanks for all the favorites and follows, everyone! Can you give me a few more reviews?

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite how much they argued, Naruto, Sasuke, and Harry were all pretty good friends, even if Naruto and Sasuke would refuse to admit it upon pain of death. Harry was the glue that kept them together- or perhaps the cook, since neither Sasuke or Naruto could make anything more than solid rations or ramen without burning it. By the time they were eleven, Naruto had improved to the point where he was actually competent instead of dead last, even though he still made dumb jokes and the rest of the class didn't take him seriously.

The bunshin jutsu was the worst, though. Jutsu were hard for Naruto to master, and Harry and Sasuke had no clue why. His clone jutsu was especially terrible, pretty much nonexistent.

Harry took the genin test first and passed. He let Naruto know it was the bunshin jutsu they were testing.

"Oh no, I swear on the gods of ramen I might as well just skip it," Naruto groaned. "Why'd it gotta be the bunshin?"

"Because they hate you," Harry said. It was the truth, after all. Every Academy instructor besides Iruka had given him a large berth and poor grades compared to the actual quality of Naruto's work- though the quality of his work could use improvement.

It was Naruto's turn.

"Good luck, Naruto." Harry wished he didn't sound so much like a death executioner.

It was as predictable as he'd thought. Naruto failed the jutsu portion, so he failed all of it. "You guys go ahead and celebrate," Naruto muttered. "I'm gonna go off by myself for awhile."

Harry wanted to do something, but came up with a blank. "You'll pass it next time," he offered at last. Naruto shrugged.

That afternoon, Naruto scuttled into the Uchiha house like a firecracker. "Heri! Heri!"

"What?"

"Mizuki-sensei said I could still pass the genin test!"

"Really?" Harry said, leaning forward.

"Yeah… How'd you like to be my decoy?" Naruto asked. Harry grinned. "Okay, so here's the plan. You lure the Hokage away here, and bam! I take the scroll."

It worked like a charm. Harry played innocent when the alarms for one of the forbidden scrolls started ringing. It was kind of a lot of hubbub for a genin test, but he guessed they wanted it to be realistic.

Harry was still hanging around the Hokage tower when word came that Iruka-sensei got stabbed in the back trying to get the scroll. "What happened?" Harry asked Naruto, when things had calmed down.

Naruto told Harry that he'd learned a jutsu from the scroll and that Mizuki had gone rogue, and Iruka-sensei had gotten hurt protecting Naruto. But hey, Naruto was a genin, and that was awesome!

The classroom was packed full of genin the next day. Two girls, Sakura and Ino, competed to sit next to Harry and Sasuke, but Naruto farted them out.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Worked, didn't it?"

"Dead last," Sasuke sighed.

"Arrogant snot," Naruto retorted.

Harry was busy worrying about the teams. What if Naruto didn't end up with him or Sasuke? Nobody else took him seriously. Nobody else was Naruto's friend. What if Harry ended up on his own? He wasn't good at making friends, he just stuck around Naruto and Sasuke. What if Sasuke was on his own and decided he was better than all of his teammates? What if Sasuke ended up with two useless fangirl ninja? Harry eyed Sakura and Ino with distaste.

Iruka walked in and announced the teams. "Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and-"

"Why's a great ninja like me stuck with someone like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto, you had the worst total score in the class, and Sasuke had the best," Iruka said. The class snickered. "You're final team member is Uchiha Harry, who got the best written test score."

Sasuke 'hn'ed in satisfaction. Naruto whooped.

Harry sighed in relief. All that studying had paid off.

The next part was waiting for their new Jonin to pick them up. Every other team's Jonin had come before theirs, and twenty minutes later, they were the only ones in the classroom. Naruto decided to play a prank, Harry pulled out a deck of cards and was making a tower, and Sasuke was- well, staring at nothing in space intently, apparently. Harry'd given up trying to understand his cousin's rather odd moods. If Sasuke wanted to be bored looking cool, he could.

Naruto was covering the board in unflattering doodles of Iruka, and Harry was on his second deck and fifth story of cards when a white-haired dude opened the door and an eraser fell on his head. Naruto fell off the stool he was standing on he laughed so hard, while Harry was so startled his deck of cards collapsed.

"HE FELL FOR IT!" Naruto laughed, and gasped for breath. "I can't believe he fell for it!"

Harry started laughed too, bending over.

"What can I say?" the white haired man said. "My first impression is… I don't like you."

That sobered Harry and Naruto quickly enough. "Well, it's your fault for being over an hour late," Harry snapped, eyes narrowed.

The man sighed. "Meet me on the roof in five." And then he disappeared.

"So," the man said when they reached the roof. "I'm your Jonin instructor. Sit down, tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams."

"I'll go first!" Naruto volunteered. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and Heri, plus Heri's cooking, I dislike Sasuke, and my dream is to become Hokage!"

Harry sighed when Naruto said he disliked Sasuke. He was up next, chronologically. Wasn't like Sasuke was gonna volunteer. "I'm Uchiha Heri" -or Harry, but he'd given up a long time ago on anyone speaking or reading his name properly- "I like reading, and I like Naruto and Sasuke. I dislike people who judge others, people who are late, and people who are unnecessarily violent. My dream is to-" Harry broke off. "My dream is to become the next head of the Uchiha police force."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really care about likes and dislikes, and I don't have any dream, but I have an ambition. And that ambition… is to kill a certain man."

Melodramatic as always, his Sasuke.

Naruto gasped. Harry tilted his head. How much did Naruto really know about the massacre? There'd been no adults to covertly explain to him how it'd happened.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes, my dislikes are unimportant. My dreams… well, I don't have any."

Well that explained nothing except his name. "You…" Harry mused. "Can you cook?"

Their Jonin raised an eyebrow. "I'm adept at all the shinobi arts, including survival."

So… hopefully? That would take the total number of team cooks to two, if the vague answer could be relied upon.

"Now, are you ready to take your genin test?"

That popped Harry's thought bubble. "What?"

"Your genin test. You didn't actually believe that that was all there was to it, did you?"

"But the Academy-" Harry argued.

"Is to get rid of all the incompetents who wouldn't even qualify. Your real genin test begins tomorrow at six a.m. Oh, and don't eat any breakfast before you come. You'll just throw it up." Kakashi smiled with his one visible eye.

"That guy is sort of creepy," Naruto complained as they got down off the building.

"I wonder if we should actually bother showing up at six," Harry said. "If he's more than an hour late in the afternoon, how much later is he gonna be tomorrow morning?"

Sasuke sighed. "Breakfast," he said.

"Wow, Sasuke! Didn't know you were actually human enough to complain," Harry said.

"Shut up. You're a good cook, don't shove it in."

Harry grinned. "I'll pack us up some mean lunches for tomorrow. We won't go hungry."

Better to be there early than late with the scary Jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi on the loose. So they all agreed to show up at seven. Naruto coaxed Sasuke into sparring with him to pass the time, and Harry brought a book. Harry didn't do mornings, and he especially didn't do fighting in the mornings. Unless it was certain death, Harry would rise with the sun. Only the prospect of making and eating food propelled him to wake before it, and he didn't have that today.

So he found himself in a very grumpy mood reading about all the places you could stick a needle into a person when nine a.m. rolled around and Kakashi walked up. Harry placed his book back in his knapsack and fervently wished for some of those needles.

"Alright," Kakashi said, and set a timer. "You have three hours to get one of these two bells off of me and keep them until time runs out. Anyone who doesn't get a bell doesn't pass."

"But there's three of us," Harry said.

"Then I guess one of you will fail, won't you? Oh, and whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch, either." Kakashi said. "Start!"

Naruto, predictably, charged in without a thought. He used kage bunshin no jutsu (and just where did he learn that? Must've been the scroll) to attack the Jonin, only to become confused when Kakashi replaced himself with one of Naruto's clones. Harry sighed as they fought each other. He and Sasuke were hiding together in the brush.

"We need to bail out Naruto," Harry said.

"Didn't you hear him?" Sasuke said. "There are only two bells. You promised to help me beat _that man_ and we need those two bells to do it. Naruto can afford to waste another year. In fact, it might help his ninjutsu."

"Sasuke." Harry glared, and for the first time Sasuke was wary of his less powerful cousin. "We are not ditching Naruto."

"But the bells-"

"You and Naruto can have them. I'm best at self-studying anyways."

Sasuke nodded.

Meanwhile, Naruto got caught in a trap and was dangling from the air by one foot, screaming. Harry felt like maybe he'd find his first gray hair soon. Honestly, these two…

Kakashi teased Naruto and picked up the bell he'd used as bait for Naruto. "Now to find the other two." He disappeared.

Now.

Harry threw a kunai that cut the wire holding Naruto and caught him, rolling into the vegetation for at least a bit of cover. Kakashi appeared above them. "Found you~"

"SASUKE NOW!" Harry yelled, and Sasuke burst out of the trees with a fire jutsu exploding from his mouth. Kakashi swapped with a log and disappeared again.

"S-Sasuke? Heri?"

"Naruto, we're getting the bells together, there's no way we can do it on our own. He's a Jonin. I'm sacrificing my bell, now let's get that damn white-haired geezer."

Sasuke chuckled at Harry's language.

"Naruto, you have your prank Stick-It?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to make a trap. Sasuke, you're going to push him into it using your speed and your fire, and Naruto and I will charge him from two different sides to get a bell. Disperse around the clearing!"

The problem was, what if the Jonin found him or Naruto first?

"Hullo, dear student~" Kakashi popped up right next to Harry.

"Aaah!" Harry ran out into the clearing. "Sasuke! Go!"

Shurikens and kunai pelted the white haired jonin, who had to give up pursuing Harry in order to block Sasuke. As Sasuke pressed his advantage, Harry rolled back into the shrubbery from whence he'd came.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled into the ground with only his head sticking out with only another step or two to push Kakashi into their trap. Harry cursed Jonin under his breath and threw a kunai with ninja wire attached around Kakashi and yanked back. It wrapped around the Jonin's throat and forced him to step back into the Stick It.

"Now!" He and Naruto darted for the bells- and snagged them.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted and fist-pumped. "Who's an awesome ninja? We're awesome ninja!"

Kakashi cut himself free. "I really hope you don't think that you're going to be able to keep those bells until noon."

Harry watched as Kakashi warped into two of him, then three of him. The world went dark, and he couldn't see a thing. Harry took a deep breath and yelled, "Kai!"

His vision restored, but his bell was gone. Naruto was writhing in some sort of illusion, and Harry dispelled it for him. Sasuke was still stuck in the ground.

Harry plopped down beside him on one side, and Naruto sat on the other.

"It worked," Harry said.

"But he's got them back now," Naruto said sadly.

"Hello? I'm still here, STUCK IN THE GROUND," Sasuke said.

"Aw, it almost sounded like you needed our help," Harry said.

"Heri. I. Will. Kill you."

"Naruto, where are the respectable Uchiha manners?" Harry asked.

"Hm, the codes of the Uchiha are strange to me. Sasuke's never had any manners since the day he was born."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, fart-face," Sasuke snapped.

"Just admit you need our help," Harry sighed.

All was peaceful. Harry could hear the birds chirping.

Sasuke hung his head. "Fine. Please help me GET THOSE DAMN BELLS FROM THAT DAMN JONIN."

"I think we broke him," Naruto said.

In the end, they couldn't get the bells back. Not only was Harry tied to a post, but Kakashi had found the box lunches in his knapsack and used an exploding tag to explode them right in front of the genins' faces.

He told them they'd get a second try after lunch, not to feed Harry, and disappeared.

Harry suspected Kakashi would make a better magician than a teacher.

"I really hate that man," Harry said.

"He exploded our lunches!" Naruto yelled.

"That crossed a line," Sasuke agreed. "Whatever it takes, this guy is going down."

Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Here," Sasuke said, "have some of mine."

"What? Sasuke, no. You can't get disqualified because of me."

"It's only because of you that Naruto and I can work together at all. If you're running on empty, we don't stand a chance. Besides, he's gone now. I could sense him if he was near."

With that sound logic, and Naruto's agreement, Harry took a hearty bite of Sasuke's lunch.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" Kakashi popped out of nowhere.

"W-wait-" Harry started.

"We did nothing wrong!" Naruto shouted. "Lay off my friends!"

"YOU… PASS." Kakashi smiled.

…

"Whaaaaaat?" Naruto asked.

"This exercise was meant to measure teamwork. Those who fail their missions are trash, but those who don't protect their friends are even lower than trash. I've failed countless teams, too stupid to realize they have to rely on one another. You three have some of the best teamwork I've ever seen for a beginning genin team, although I suspect most of that relies on one particular teammate." He gave Harry a look.

The gears turned in Harry's head. "So, I don't have to go back to the Academy? We all pass?"

"You all pass."

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted.

"You're still a jerk," Harry noted.

"Hn," Sasuke added.

"Report back tomorrow at 0800 for your first training," Kakashi said, and walked away.

"0800? Wonder how late that really means," Harry sighed. "Hey guys, could you untie me now?"

Sasuke smirked. "Aw, it almost sounded like you need our help, Heri."

"I know not the ways of the Uchiha, nor their manners," Naruto said.

"Guys? Come on. GUYS!"

"Alright, alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, predictably, exploded. "I'm tired of all these missions, Old Man! Boring, boring, boring! C'mon, are we ninja or aren't we? I'm tired of babysitting."

Harry zoned out for the following lecture Iruka gave on how important D-rank missions were, how genin only got C and D rank, etc, etc.

Apparently, Naruto's indignant shouts got them somewhere, because they were assigned a guarding mission. Their client was some drunk old bridge builder who was not impressed at having children shinobi for a guard.

Naruto fumed. Apparently, he'd wanted to guard a princess. Harry gave him a sympathetic pat on the back but couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking in silent laughter. As if genin would ever guard a princess! "Maybe someday, Naruto," he told his friend.

"...Especially you, the shorty in the middle," the bridge builder was saying. "You can't honestly be a ninja."

"Haha, who's the shor-" Naruto counted the height of him, Harry, and Sasuke. "What the- hey, you old drunk, I'm the best shinobi there is!"

Harry hated it when people picked on Naruto. He amped up his Uchiha glare (tm) and targeted it against the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, we will see you back to your village safely. We will see you make your bridge safely. Naruto is a respectable shinobi of Konoha, and as such, you should be grateful to him. We would give up our lives for our mission, so back off!"

"In addition, I, their Jonin instructor, will be overseeing the mission as well, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said. "You have nothing to worry about."

At least Kakashi could be professional when the situation called for it.

They were still on their first day's walk outside the village when they experienced their first attack as ninja. Harry's eyes widened in horror and Kakashi was split apart in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Harry darted in front of Tazuna and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke took on one of the two attackers on offense. Harry and Naruto were right in front of Tazuna. Naruto froze, and the burly man cut Naruto. Harry managed to punch the man in the face while his weapon bit into Naruto, but it didn't look good.

Kakashi reappeared and took care of the two goons. He should pull a rabbit out of a hat for our next mission, Harry thought bitterly. Kakashi always had his disappearing trick. Kakashi then detailed the circumstances of the mission and how it had changed.

"Sorry Naruto," Kakashi said, "but I didn't think you would freeze up like that."

"You alright there, scaredy-cat?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto looked conflicted, and then stabbed himself.

"Naruto, you giant idiot! Do you know how many arteries there are in the hand?" Harry asked.

"This is my nindo… I promise to finish this mission, no matter what!" Naruto said.

"Well, that took care of the poison. You might really bleed out and die, though," Kakashi said.

Naruto paled, but Kakashi took hi hand and bandaged it, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, he'll be fine."

Harry could only be glum about the mission. If things were already this dangerous and it was only the first day of the mission, how much worse would it get from here?

Two more days in, and Harry hated being right.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted, and the friggin largest sword Harry had ever seen flew over their heads. The thin, creepy opponent called himself Zabuza, and was tough enough for Kakashi to take him seriously. That meant this guy was Jonin level.

"Fan out!" Harry said. "Protect Tazuna-san."

The ensuing battle of Jonin vs. Jonin was epic. Harry had never seen anything on that scale, on that level before. They constantly melted into puddles, leaving the kids to guess who was real and who was a water clone.

Kakashi got trapped in the water prison jutsu. Before their eyes, a water clone Zabuza walked out of the water to meet them.

Sasuke stepped forward. Harry grit his teeth. He wanted to stop Sasuke from being an idiot, but the simple fact was that Sasuke had the greatest range of jutsu out of the three genin, and this was life or death. If he and Naruto left Tazuna, Zabuza would swoop in for the easy kill.

"Naruto," Harry said, "can you use your shadow clones to help Sasuke? I'm going to protect Tazuna-san so you guys can fight all-out."

He hated to give up his chance to go on the offense, but now wasn't the time to be picky about who got battle experience. They had a mission, and they needed all of their talents to succeed. Naruto had frozen when facing the two goons from before, but Harry trusted Naruto anyways. Harry created a regular bunshin and set out to make some traps.

"Right!" Naruto said. As Sasuke got hit down, Naruto jumped into action with his kage bunshin. A whole helm of Narutos hid Zabuza before they were cut through.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw a shuriken to the Uchiha, who snatched it out of the air and chucked it towards the real Zabuza, who nimbly leaped above it. A Naruto clone popped out of the shuriken and threw a kunai at Zabuza, who was forced to release Kakashi.

"Yes!" Harry said. Clever of them. He felt a surging pride for his teammates.

As Zabuza and Kakashi started whipping up water dragons, Harry called out to Naruto. "Hey, get out of there, Naruto!" He was a sitting duck.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto paddled to shore. He and Sasuke took up opposite positions just outside of Harry's trap.

Harry stole a look back at Tazuna. "Feeling a bit better about having 'children' protect you?" he smirked.

"U-uh, well, let's just say I owe you one. The battle's not over yet, ya snot."

Kakashi was approaching a defeated Zabuza when a hunter nin from the mist fired two senbon needles into the man. The two disappeared together, leaving Team 7 mostly cheerful, with the minor knock-out of their Jonin instructor. Kakashi had spent too much in the fight. Even when he came to, he needed to lean against one of the genin for support.

Harry looked back at the spot the hunter nin had disappeared. He could've sworn the needles were aimed at tenketsu points that typically paralyzed, not killed. What if Zabuza wasn't really gone?

Tazuna's grandson was a brat, as far as Harry was concerned. Granted, the kid hadn't had an easy life, but Harry really hated the spoiled yelling. Naruto used to yell like that, too, but Naruto had grounds on the fact that he was a total orphan, totally alone, and everyone in the village really hated him for no reason.

Harry frowned and wondered, not for the first time, just why that was.

Naruto apparently liked the kid. Harry shook his head at that.

Harry met with Kakashi and found that Kakashi shared his suspicions of Zabuza's continued existence. "Get Naruto and Sasuke in here," he said. Harry brought the other two. "Heri suspects, due to the placement of the senbon needles, that Zabuza is really still alive. I think he's right. Bodies are usually destroyed on the spot. We're going to work on your chakra control and keep training in the likely event Zabuza comes back."

Kakashi took them into the forest next to Tazuna's house to refine their chakra skills. He casually strolled up a tree in crutches. "Concentrate your chakra to your feet," he said, "and you can walk on almost any surface. Sasuke, you first."

Sasuke took a running start, but only made it up a few steps before slashing the trunk and falling down.

"I can do that!" Naruto rushed up but slipped down at a lower point than Sasuke's mark.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn."

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'll beat you!"

Kakashi sighed. "And the last?"

Harry took a deep breath. He walked forward with purpose and imagined his chakra draining into his feet. He was a little surprised when he walked up to the tree and actually stuck.

Hm, how about that. Still keeping his mental eye on draining chakra to his feet in measured strokes, Harry went up and up and up. He found a high branch, and it was all or nothing. Harry walked on the underside of the branch and stopped.

He smirked, and that was when he unstuck. "Aaaaaiiii!" he yelped, but Kakashi rescued him from his fall.

Harry blushed deep down to his toes because Kakashi caught him bridal-style. "You can let go now!"

Naruto was pointing at him and laughing. Harry knew he was never gonna live that down.

"Laugh all you want Naruto, but no matter how you dice it, you're the worst of us. And you think you're going to beat Sasuke?" Harry said.

That sobered Naruto up. Harry didn't like to egg on their rival grudge, but his pride wasn't going to let Naruto focus on his unmanly rescue the whole night.

"Right," Kakashi said. "Keep practicing. Heri, nice work. You've got a real natural affinity for chakra control there. Tomorrow, you're going to guard Tazuna-san while these two focus on mastering the tree walking exercise."

"Yes, sir!" Harry beamed. Something in the real world that he was better than Sasuke at!

One day, while Harry and Sasuke (who'd by this point completed the training when Naruto had) were guarding the bridge, Zabuza came back. Harry moved back to protect Tazuna as Sasuke plunged head-first into battle with the pretend hunter nin boy. Harry wasn't concerned- the kid had to be somewhere close to their age- until ice mirrors formed. The mist was starting to get thick.

Sasuke screamed.

"Come on," Harry said to Tazuna, "let's get closer." Keeping the client near, Harry approached the direction of the ice mirrors.

Harry snatched a second kunai from his pouch and threw it at a mirror. Instead of shattering, the mirror absorbed the kunai. Not good. He backed off a little further with Tazuna to puzzle out what he should do.

Of course, Naruto came out of flipping nowhere and launched himself right into the middle of the mirrored chamber. "Iiiiit's Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted. "Don't worry, the hero always comes in late!"

Naruto was either stupid or brave. Sasuke started chewing out Naruto, so perhaps it was the former. Harry was glad Sasuke had some back up either way.

It didn't sound like it was going well inside. Harry couldn't see inside, but he could hear Naruto and Sasuke grunting in pain. Naruto screamed, "SASUKE!" and then all was quiet.

Harry was the worst. His teammates needed him! He glanced back at Tazuna. If he left, Tazuna would die. Harry would fail the mission. But his cousin and his best friend would live. Kakashi's words came to mind: those who fail their missions are trash. But those who do not protect their friends… Harry wasn't protecting his friends. Harry was lower than trash. You are nothing. That one was Itachi. Could he have seen Harry's true nature all those years ago, the nature of a coward? He started to hyperventilate, clenching and unclenching his hands.

The mirrors shattered into shards and exploded outward. Harry jumped up to catch the shards in his skin and protect Tazuna.

A red blaze of chakra, fierce as a flame, rolled towards them in waves. It towered up high, and it felt angry and hateful. Flung outside of the fiery tornado, the fake hunter boy smashed into the ground and was pelted by the red figure, punched.

In the heart of the chakra, Harry saw Naruto. When the boy's mask broke into pieces, Naruto calmed down. Naruto started talking to the boy, still coated lightly in the angry red chakra. Harry was too far away to hear what they were saying. The boy disappeared.

"Naruto!" Harry called. The red chakra dissipated. "Hey, nice job. Why didn't you take him down?"

Naruto shook his head. "He was my friend," Naruto said simply.

When did Naruto go around making friends with their enemies?

"Where's Sasuke?" Harry asked.

Naruto froze. "He- I'm sorry, Heri. I'm so, so sorry." Naruto started to shake. "He didn't make it."

No.

Harry stumbled over ice shards, rushing to where Sasuke lay. He half heard Tazuna following behind him, but at this point he didn't care. "Sasuke? Sasuke! NO!" Harry shook his shoulders. "Sasuke!"

What was left of the rational part of his brain took over and he let go of Sasuke's body. He slapped Sasuke's cheek and started heart compressions.

"Ungh… Heri?" Sasuke murmured, and Harry stopped at once. He was terrified it was his imagination.

"Sasuke?"

"He...ri…" Sasuke coughed.

"Hold tight, Sasuke. I'm sure the fight will be over soon, and then we'll get you some medical attention, okay?" Harry didn't dare try to take out any of the senbon needles that littered Sasuke's body. If he did, Sasuke could bleed out and die.

Some time later, the smoke cleared, and when it did Harry saw a massive crowd of people at the end of the bridge. When he squinted, he could see enough orange to know that Naruto was still around. Kakashi was harder to spot, but Harry thought he saw a tuft of white hair in the general shape. When they came closer, Harry was relieved to see he was right.

Wait. His eyes narrowed. "Both of you, what were your likes and dislikes the first day we met as a team?"

"I like ramen and your cooking, and I dislike Sasuke," Naruto said, head tilting.

"I didn't give you my likes and dislikes," Kakashi said. "Well done on determining that we were really us."

Harry nodded.

Sasuke was still lying down, but he pulled out one of the senbon needles and winced.

"Stop that!" Harry snapped, and slapped Sasuke's hand away. "You nearly died! You're still half dead! If you take any more out you will bleed and die. And I thought Naruto was bad enough stabbing himself this mission." An idea came to Harry. "If you remove a single one of those without medical clearance, I won't cook for you ever again."

Fortunately, between Kakashi's basic medical knowledge and the care of a few Mist doctors, Sasuke was well enough to be piggybacked on Kakashi's shoulders two days later. The journey home would be longer than the journey out. Still, it was pretty cool that they named the bridge after Naruto, the Great Naruto Bridge. Harry shook his head. Naruto sure had a way with people-when they didn't hate his guts automatically.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry'd flown through the water walking exercise, and today Kakashi-sensei was going to teach him a new jutsu! The Jonin was rotating through the three of the genin for three days of the week, with the other two genin sparring or practicing their shinobi skills. Harry was so excited he didn't care how late Kakashi was going to show up. Harry was going to be on time.

Kakashi was only half an hour late. That was pretty much a new record. "Alright Heri, this jutsu requires extremely good chakra control, which I think you have. Watch my hand signals." Kakashi flashed through ram, boar, horse, and dog. "Did you get that? Copy it."

Harry followed through. "Got it," he said.

"Now," Kakashi said, "You have to have something to designate the area you're going to use. A square is a basic beginner's shape to use. Kunai work well, but if you're desperate and in a pinch, anything solid should hold." Kakashi threw four kunai into the ground around himself, ran through the hand signals, and shouted, "Prism Barrier Jutsu!" He slammed a hand against the ground and purple lines sparked, connecting the kunai before dissipating.

"Heri, approach me."

Harry darted to his sensei, kunai in hand. When he reached the area between the first two kunai, a force bounced him away. Harry went sprawling onto the ground. "What was that?"

"The most basic barrier jutsu there is. It's useful if you have to protect something or someone- an object, a client, or yourself and your teammates. You can set up a barrier from the inside or outside, and nothing can penetrate it- if you hone the jutsu correctly. I think starting with just keeping people out who aren't using chakra is the point I'll try to get you to today, Heri."

Harry grinned. If he did this jutsu well, he could join Naruto and Sasuke in battles without worrying about a mission objective! "Brilliant!"

That afternoon the three genin decided to go out for dinner. Ichiraku's ramen stand was a tradition because the kind old man who ran the place had allowed Naruto to eat there for years without a single snide comment or dirty look.

"Old man Teuchi!" Naruto smiled. "You got enough ramen for us?"

Teuchi smiled. "I don't know. You ninja can really pack it in, and now there's three of you!"

Naruto rubbed his nose, pleased. "Eh heh…"

"Well now, you've just gotten back from a mission, haven't you? Was it a pretty big deal?"

"Well, we had to guard a bridge builder while he was working on his bridge, but these bad guys came after us. Well, anyways…"

Harry knew the mission was classified, but it was only a C-rank, and everyone who was a threat was dead. Besides, they trusted Teuchi, and they were the only ones at the ramen shop. It was fine.

"...And then, they named the bridge after me! The Great Naruto Bridge!"

"Sounds like you're _making waves_ , Naruto," Teuchi punned, and the three genin groaned. Harry had to suppress a chuckle, though.

"Order up, good sir," a familiar voice said, and Harry turned to see Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru stepping in.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted.

"Hey, it's Uchiha, Uchiha, and Uzumaki," Chouji said, as his team joined him for food. Ino perked up at that.

Ino looked like she might try to latch on to Sasuke, but Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Sit with the team, Ino." She deflated a bit, but picked the seat closest to Harry, who was on the outskirt of Team 7.

"How's your training?" Harry asked.

"It's such a bother," Shikamaru answered. "So much work and so little slacking."

"I'm constantly starving," Chouji said.

"Ugh! If you guys actually had some motivation, we could get further in training!" Ino railed. "This is the third time we've gone out to eat this week, and it's only Wednesday! We need to eat healthier if we want to get stronger, and, I dunno, someday get a real mission."

Chouji grunted noncommittally.

"Real mission?" Naruto sat up straight. "We just got back from a C-rank mission, and it was awesome!"

"Yeah, right," Ino said. "If it was just the two Uchiha on a team I could believe that, but you, Naruto, have got to be dead weight. There's no way you got clearance for a C-rank so soon."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Harry cut him off. "We did. We got clearance to go on a C-rank, we served the mission, and we completed it. Naruto's our valuable teammate."

"So there!" Naruto added, glaring at Ino.

She snorted. "And what does Sasuke-kun have to say about that?"

All eyes turned to him. Harry could read Sasuke even through his most blank emotions, and he could tell his cousin was sweating. Sasuke was nervous.

"What Harry said." Sasuke turned back to his food.

Ino's mouth dropped and Naruto got the biggest grin on his face.

"Don't say it," Harry said.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"You were going to say something to ruin the moment. Stuff it and eat your ramen."

"Got it," Naruto mumbled, and launched into his fifth bowl of ramen. Harry figured that when it came to ramen, Naruto suddenly manifested several stomachs that were capable of consuming physics-defying amounts of the noodles.

Harry waved goodbye to Naruto that evening and he and Sasuke headed home. The next day, their combined training wouldn't begin until one in the afternoon, as Kakashi-sensei apparently had some business to attend to at the Hokage tower. Harry was making a brunch of deviled eggs and sandwiches when the doorbell rang.

That was weird, because most people avoided the Uchiha complex. Maybe Kakashi-sensei had finished up his business early? "I got it," Harry yelled to Sasuke, who was still upstairs.

He opened the door and looked at the two people standing there. There was a guy, huge and massive, with a curly brown beard and long overcoat. There was a woman standing next to him, thin and small in comparison, with her hair in a brownish gray bun and spectacles.

"Hello?" Harry said, but it was more of a question. He noticed their lack of a Konoha headband and tensed himself for battle, just in case.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" the woman asked in English.

Harry paled a little. "I haven't heard that name in a long time," he said, stepping out onto the porch to talk to them. It was a nice, sunny day outside and Harry didn't want to bring these strangers into the house with Sasuke. "Who are you? In Japanese, please. I'm not good at English anymore."

The woman waved a stick over herself and the giant man, and spoke with perfect Japanese. "I am Professor McGonagall, and this is Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts ground. We're here in relation to the lack of response we heard from you regarding your placement at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That thing?" Harry vaguely remembered getting some sort of letter like that which was obviously a prank from Naruto or somebody. "That was a real letter?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Your parents attended school there."

"My parents?" Harry was reeling. "They- they went to your school?"

"Mr. Potter, surely you know all this," the woman, McGonagall, said.

"I don't know anything about my parents."

Professor McGonagall gestured for Harry to sit down on the porch with her, and he did so. "Your parents used to go to our school. It's where they met and fell in love. Their names were James and Lily Potter, and they were murdered by You-Know-Who."

Harry's blood ran cold. Itachi had killed his parents? The Dursleys had always told him that his parents had died in a car crash or something.

That man would pay. Harry had acquiesced his actual death to Sasuke, who was most affected by the death of the family, but with this new information… well, Sasuke was going to have to make some room for Harry.

"Your aunt and uncle would have told you-"

"My aunt and uncle are dead," Harry said. "You-Know-Who killed them."'

Professor McGonagall surged to her feet in fear. "You-Know-Who? He's back?"

"Blimey," the bearded giant said.

"He's not here now," Harry said. "He hasn't since the massacre. I can't believe it. What kind of monster kills his own family, all of his own family? I don't know what he wants Sasuke for, but I won't let him hurt us anymore."

"Family? You-Know-Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "That man, that bastard. Sasuke's brother."

McGonagall put a hand on her forehead. "I think we'd best back up a bit, Mr. Potter. Perhaps we've misunderstood one another. The You-Know-Who I'm referring to is the dark lord, Lord Voldemort." The bearded man shuddered. "Voldemort murdered your parents, but when he tried to kill you, his spell backfired, giving you your lightning-bolt scar and killing the dark lord."

"So… you weren't referring to Sasuke's brother? Some other maniac killed my parents?" Harry asked.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. Now, how did you come to be here from the Dursleys?"

Harry recited the story and how Uncle Fugaku rescued him and placed him with the Uchiha, his extended family, and how he called everyone Uncle, Aunt, or Cousin despite the fact that he was more of a distant relative. He went by the name Uchiha, and a relative of his murdered the whole clan except for him and Sasuke. "And now, I'm a genin under Team Kakashi, Team 7, with my cousin Sasuke and my best friend Naruto."

"Well, Mr. Potter, that is quite a story," Professor McGonagall said, "and one I hadn't expected. We came here to offer you a place at our school for children 11-17 years old. They learn powerful magic, and I feel it would be beneficial for you to attend. However, you must have permission from your guardian."

The door behind them slid open. "We're our own guardians," Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke?!" Harry turned.

"I've been listening here the whole time while you tell these complete strangers our sob story. What, now you want to go to their school?"

"They know my-"

"We just got out of school! We're legal adults, and we're shinobi. Why would you want to go back? Just ditch Team 7? What about our goal?" Sasuke snarled.

"Hey, I was good at school! And they know my parents! I would never leave Team 7; it's where I belong. But I'm going to learn more about this school, and see if maybe we can work something out," Harry said.

After a few seconds, Professor McGonagall said, "I'm afraid our school only deems those 18 years or older as guardians. Do you have someone else, perhaps, we could speak with?"

"Uh, okay," Harry said. "I guess that'd be Kakashi-sensei, since he technically is responsible for us three as genin, or Hokage-sama because all shinobi in the village serve him."

Harry led them over to Team 7's training spot, although it was still a little too early for Kakashi to meet them there. Sasuke followed them, scowling.

Naruto waved to Harry as he approached the spot. "Heri! Hey, who're those people with you? Are they our new clients? Did we get a mission? What's got Sasuke all pissed?"

"They knew my parents, Naruto. Did you know I was born way, way far away from here?"

"No. That's so cool! They knew your mom and dad?"

"Yeah!" Harry said.

"That reminds me, 'Arry," the giant said. "Since we was coming to sees ya and all, I brought yeh a little present."

"A present? For me?" Harry asked.

The giant gave Harry a large, brown package. "Thank you," Harry said. "What was your name again?"

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid."

When Harry opened the package, he stared at a pink birthday cake that said, 'Happy Birthday Harry' on it. He blinked owlishly.

"Is it my birthday?" he asked.

"Er, not ter the day, it isn't, but it's this week, ain't it Perfessor McGonagall?"

"The 31st of July," McGonagall said.

Harry's fingers clenched around the box. "This Friday. I… I've never known my own birthday."

"Me neither!" Naruto bounced up to Harry and looked at it. "That's a great cake! Let's eat it together!"

Harry looked up at Naruto, grateful. Naruto's smile looked a little forced. "Let's celebrate both our birthdays on Friday, then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I totally want to throw a party for you. For us. We'll deck out the place and everything."

"YEAH! You rock, Heri!"

"Getting off subject," Sasuke said, but he looked more exasperated than angry now.

Kakashi got there not much later, and Harry explained McGonagall's proposition to attend school to Kakashi and Naruto.

Before Naruto could get worked up, Harry explained. "I mean, I'm happy being a ninja, and I'm happy being on Team 7, but this sounds like a really cool opportunity. What if this 'wizardry' can help me as a shinobi?" Harry asked.

"Well, this really sounds like something we should be taking to the Hokage," Kakashi said.

Harry was going to have to explain all over again. He sighed. He really should've known.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind my interruption," McGonagall said, "I do have other appointments I need to make today, so if it is agreeable I can arrange for the headmaster to come here himself and help any special arrangements that need to be made. I know the headmaster would very much like to see you attend our school."

"Let's check the Hokage's schedule for the next day or two," Kakashi said, and they walked to the Hokage tower. They made an appointment for the headmaster to meet with the Hokage and then McGonagall and Hagrid bid Harry goodbye.

Harry turned to Sasuke. "Hey, is it okay to use… the house for the party?" It was Harry's house, but it was also Sasuke's. And it was Fugaku's house. Harry shifted a little.

Sasuke nodded. "As long as we don't use the other rooms." Fugaku and his wife's room and Itachi's room were left untouched since the massacre, except for the removal of the corpses.

"Alright! Naruto, you can finally visit our house," Harry said. Naruto hadn't made it past the front porch. Harry never had found a good enough reason to bring the blond indoors. Given how intensely private Sasuke was about the massacre, and the lingering doubts Harry had about living in Fugaku's house, Naruto had been unwelcome for far too long.

Harry strung some streamers around the living room Friday morning. Sasuke was making the 'Happy Birthday' sign. The kanji was sharp, black, and jagged. It looked more like a horror themed party than a generic one. Harry told Sasuke as much.

"Shut up, Heri, or I'm taking your present back," Sasuke said.

"You got me a present?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's no different than you getting me one for my birthday. Don't think you're getting two presents for Christmas anymore."

Harry grinned. He hadn't gotten Christmas presents until he'd been adopted. Harry turned back to the party preparations. "What games should we play?"

Sasuke threw him a 'why me' look. "Do I resemble a professional party planner?"

"I'm going out to do some research," Harry said.

"On birthday games?" Sasuke was baffled.

"Yes," Harry said, and left.

On his way to the library, Harry saw a very familiar Chunin. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hi, Heri," Iruka said. "How's life on Team 7?"

"Great!" Harry said. "But I'm throwing Naruto a birthday party and I don't know what games to play."

Iruka smiled. "I can help you out with that."

"Really? You're in charge of games then," Harry decided.

Iruka almost tripped. "What?"

"You're definitely invited. You'll come, right?"

Iruka smiled. "I'll be there."

Naruto knocked on their door that evening. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Harry said. Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, and Heri gathered into the front room. Iruka made sure the games were appropriate and also kept a check on Kakashi's tendency to cheat. The living room had never held such a warm glow. Harry and Naruto's first birthday party was a definite success.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a whole week later when Harry was summoned to see the Hokage. He walked off the training grounds and felt the weight of the concern his team had for him in their gazes on his back. It was a welcome weight. Harry had people who loved him and actively cared.

He rocked on his toes outside the Hokage's office. He sucked a breath in, and pushed the doors open.

"Heri," Hokage-sama greeted him warmly. Harry bowed to the Hokage. "Please, relax." When Harry faced the Hokage again, the man smiled. "It feels like only a few years ago Fugaku stood in your place informing me he wished to place you in our village."

"I suppose it was only a few years ago, sir." Harry smiled, too. For all of Fugaku's cold demeanor, he had wanted Harry to be a part of the family.

The other man in the room coughed politely. "Forgive me for intruding, but I am Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry stiffened. "I'm sure it was a mistake, sir, but here you usually call people by their last name to be polite."

"Ah, forgive me, Harry- Mr. Potter, then."

Harry nodded, a little disgruntled that the man didn't use the word Uchiha.

"We have been discussing your placement at my school, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry sensed the man was looking for some sort of reaction, so he kept a cool head. "That's as I understood it, headmaster."

"Heri, did you want to attend this school? Headmaster Dumbledore has shown me some of the things you can perform with, ah, magic, and it could be of great benefit to the village, but more importantly to _you_."

Harry sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I like being a ninja. I like being on Team Kakashi. I can't imagine my life without it, no matter how cool a wizarding school would be."

"But?" the Hokage gently prodded.

"But my parents went there. And I think wizarding would be a sort of heritage I get from them, like how Sasuke has-" Harry reminded himself of the outsider in the room and decided not to call the Sharingan by name, "his kekkei genkai."

The Hokage intoned his head. "Kakashi?"

In an instant, Kakashi appeared in the room kneeling beside the Hokage from out of nowhere. Kakashi-sensei had always been the one Harry suspected of being magical. Was he the real wizard here?

"I was thinking, perhaps, that Heri could attend this school and stay on Team 7. The three summer months students do not attend school, and Dumbledore has, after some discussion, allowed that Harry could be back in Konoha on the weekends to train." The Hokage said to Kakashi. Harry perked. It sounded like a great plan to him!

"However," the Hokage continued, "you are the leader of Team 7 and you have the final say. There are sacrifices your team would have to make to allow Heri this opportunity. What do you say?"

Kakashi stared at Harry, and Harry couldn't read his expression. Kakashi was a person who kept his cards close, although to be fair most ninja were trained to blank their emotions at will.

The fact that 3/4s of his face was always covered didn't help either.

"It would mean Heri sacrifices going on some missions," Kakashi said. Harry nodded. "It would mean Naruto and Sasuke have to go on missions by themselves." Harry nodded, but that did spark something for him to contemplate. If he did this, would Naruto and Sasuke be okay by themselves? Could they coordinate without him? "It would mean Heri would have to be very diligent and keep up with his jutsu while at school." Another nod. Kakashi sighed. "And I guess it means we've pretty much lost our best cook on missions too."

"I can go?"

"Yes, Heri, you can go."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei! Thank you, Hokage-sama. Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter. I'll arrange for someone to help you pick up your school things and get to school when the time comes. An English book wouldn't be remiss, either. I will see you at the start of the semester."

"Goodbye, sir," Heri said, and with a crack Dumbledore was gone. How did adults do that?

"Now, Heri," the Hokage said, crossing his fingers. "I'd like to assign you a mission. How about it?"

"I'm all ears, Hokage-sama."

"C-rank investigative mission. You will conduct research and record your experiences at this school. You will be responsible for assessing the capacity of this magic, and its potential for harm to the village. You will report on the progress of your mission in May, during the student break, and we will determine whether the school holds enough potential for you to grow your shinobi skills from there."

"I accept, Hokage-sama."

"I suspect Sasuke and Naruto would very much like to hear the results from our meeting. Feel free to tell them of what has transpired here."

"I will."

"Oh, and Heri?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful of what you say about our village out there."

"My loyalty lies with the village, Hokage-sama. Always."

The Hokage smiled. "Thank you, Heri. Dismissed."

Harry told the story at Naruto's apartment that evening while he cooked gnocchi soup.

"So, you're on our team and in school?" Naruto asked.

"Yup."

Naruto's nose wrinkled. "I don't really get it. Why you'd want to go back to school, I mean. But since you're the one who likes books, I guess it's okay."

"Thanks, Naruto." Harry brought the soup over to the table.

"Sasuke?" It was his cousin he most worried about.

"Hn. It's only good if it makes you stronger. If you want that front row seat, you have to earn it." Naruto didn't get the reference, but Harry did.

"It will."

Sasuke shrugged. "Then go."

Harry smiled. "I guess I'm going to Hogwarts, then."

Harry didn't know why Professor McGonagall couldn't just take him all the way to Hogwarts. Instead, the woman had insisted that taking the train was a path of rites for Hogwarts students. With instructions to run into the column between platforms nine and ten, she popped away without him. Well, he wasn't a coward, so Harry ran at the column, and was surprised when he actually went through it.

The crowd of people looked different than the ones around Kings Cross station. They wore robes, or strange brightly colored shorts and shirts. Some red-headed guy had an umbrella hat on. Harry might be from the hidden continents, but even he knew that was tacky.

He got onto the Hogwarts Express, but there were a lot of people there, a ton of students. Harry was slightly intimidated. If he was being honest, he hadn't spent a lot of time without either Sasuke or Naruto beside him in what seemed like forever. What if he got branded as a book nerd and couldn't make any friends? Were there bullies here? Harry thought he could take care of himself, but he had no clue what sort of tricks people could pull with magic.

Just as he was wondering if he should stay in the hallway the whole ride, he found a compartment with only one boy in it, and he looked like he was Harry's age. Harry decided to try for it. "Um, is this compartment taken?" He was really glad he'd brushed up on his English. He didn't think he'd do too bad now.

"No! Not at all," the boy said. "Come on in. My name's Ron Weasley."

Harry felt relief wash over him and sat across from him. "I'm Uchiha Heri."

"Wha?"

Harry knew it was a hard name to get, so he said it again, slower. "U-chi-ha He-ri."

"Yuchiha?"

"Uchiha."

"Uchiha."

"Now you've got it," Harry said. No doubt Ron Weasley thought Uchiha was his first name. "So, should I call you Ron or Weasley?"

"Ron, definitely Ron. There are six other kids in my family, and five of them go to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We've really got to watch out for my brothers, Fred and George, because they like to pull all kinds of jokes and pranks on you."

"I know somebody kinda like that."

Ron was rather normal, and he and Harry had a pretty good conversation on the train. Ron's brothers popped into their compartment, and Harry was surprised when they said they were looking for Harry Potter. It gave him pause.

"Why?"

"Well, he's bloody awesome, that's why," one twin said.

"Defeated You-Know-Who in the crib, who knows how powerful he is now," the other twin said.

"Not to mention famous. Why not give him a warm welcome?"

"Well, good luck," Harry said.

"Thanks mate," Fred or George said. "And welcome to Hogwarts too, er…?"

"Uchiha."

"Yuchiha?"

"Uchiha."

"Uchiha."

"Yup."

"Well, best get into your robes soon, kids," the other twin said. "Hogwarts is fast approaching, and you only get to ride to the school on the boats once, you know!"

Harry decided the Weasleys were pretty good people.

Their compartment was interrupted again in a bit by a blond. "I'm looking for Harry Potter. Are either of you him?" He sounded haughty.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Harry said. Seriously, what was the big deal? Shouldn't everyone be more excited for their own magical schooling?

"Well, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I don't know who you are," he said to Harry, "but you? Red hair and hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley. You're off to a bad start, whoever you are. Best be careful not to hang with the wrong sort now." The blond swept out of their compartment.

"Malfoy. Bit of a prat," Ron said. "Their whole family's dark- followers of You-Know-Who, not that they'll ever admit it."

"I'm just glad I found a place with you instead of someone like him," Harry said.

Their compartment was opened again, this time by a girl.

"Don't tell me you're looking for that Harry Potter too." Harry was exasperated.

"Actually, I was looking for a toad. A boy named Neville's lost his."

"That's a bad start to the school year," Harry said. "I hope he finds his toad. Or that you do."

"Thanks," the girl said. "Are you two first years?"

"Yup."

"I think I'll see you later, then. Let me know if you do see that toad!" She left.

They put on their robes and found Hagrid waiting by the boats. "Hagrid!" Harry said.

"'Arry!"

"Thanks again for the cake."

"Anytime, 'Arry, anytime. You'll have to visit me in me cabin fer tea over the semester, you will. Best be off into these boats now."

Harry and Ron climbed into a boat. The girl from before and the boy who'd found his frog got into the same boat with them. The girl was Hermione, and the boy was Neville.

Hogwarts grounds was crazy beautiful. The lake was gorgeous, with overhanging trees from the forest, and it reminded him of Konoha. The castle was something else, too, with elegant spires and towers. It was awe-inspiring. This was a school?

They climbed up the stairs and waited just inside to be sorted. Ron had told Harry about the houses so he kinda knew what to expect. When he found out all he had to do was put a hat on, he was kind of disappointed, though. How cool would it be to fight a troll?

Harry was just in front of Ron for the sorting, which made sense to him because U comes just before W in the alphabet. So when McGonagall clearly said, "Potter, Harry!" he about fell over.

Oh, come on! How hard was it to change the school papers to say 'Uchiha Heri', really? Harry had experienced enough fame as an Uchiha and cousin to Sasuke to know that fame came with consequences he didn't want. He half debated just standing in line, but what if he missed his Sorting?

It was no choice, really. Harry glumly approached McGonagall and the stool, ignoring the gasps from Ron and others. "It's Uchiha," he muttered to McGonagall before she stuck the hat on him.

 _Hm, what a quick mind. Where to place you? You have a fierce loyalty, but you've seen such loss in your short life. I sense a great strength within you. A very quick thinker. Slytherin would be a good match, no doubt. No? You do have a love of learning, but with a heart of fire you had better be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

A thunderous round of applause, and Harry sat by Neville and the twins. Ron joined him in Gryffindor a second later, and sat next to Harry. A few words from Dumbledore- literally- and the feast began.

"Woah!" the food just appeared on the table. What kind of magic was that? Harry stuffed his plate full.

"Why didn't you say you were him, mate?" Ron asked him. The whole table seemed to listen in.

"I'm really not him. I was adopted, you know? You get a new last name, and in my new home country, you give your last name first. It's just how it is. I'm Uchiha Heri." He shrugged.

"Where's your home country?" Hermione asked.

"It's called the hidden continents. We speak Japanese there and the buildings are kinda- what's the word in English? Oh, yeah, old-fashioned."

"If you're really Harry Potter, can you show us the- you know," Ron said.

Harry blinked. "No, I don't know."

"Your scar."

"Oh." His Konoha headband was covering it. "Maybe later. This thing," he pointed to the Konoha symbol, "it means I'm an adult. I had to work to earn it."

"How can you be an adult at 12?" Hermione asked.

"That's when we finish school and take a test to see if we're worthy."

"How was the test?" Ron asked.

"Well, the first test was pretty basic, although I was scared a friend of mine wouldn't pass. But it's the second test that really gets you. If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't have passed. I would've had to wait another year and try again."

"But you're still in school," Neville pointed out.

"That's because I'm going here," Harry said. "I don't think anyone from back home is magical." He was starting to think Kakashi-sensei was a normal ninja- well, there was no way Kakashi could ever qualify as normal, but normal by magical standards.

Fortunately, the rest of the evening passed quickly and quietly. When Harry went to bed for the night, he took off his headband and showed Ron his forehead. "Huh, you really are him. Cool scar," Ron said, and tucked in for the night.

Harry wondered what classes he would have the next day.

Thank you for reviewing! This week was rough in school, so I was really grateful to read all the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had transfiguration first, which was awesome. McGonagall covered the curriculum for the first year class, and it sounded incredibly useful. What if you were out of weapons and low on chakra? With a wave of his wand, Harry could turn twigs into shuriken and fire away. The possibilities for this branch of magic were endless.

Potions was in a dimly lit dungeon in the bottom of the school. It made Harry a bit nervous, but Professor Snape's introduction sounded promising. Stopper death? A shinobi would find that invaluable, since their line of work was so risky.

That was before Professor Snape curled his lip at Harry and called him their newest celebrity. "Potter! What do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry steeled himself. He wasn't going to stutter in front of the teacher. He was an Uchiha.

"Fame clearly isn't everything. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know." Harry spotted Hermione's hand waving in the air. "I think Hermione does, though."

"Let's try again," Snape said, ignoring the girl. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry'd read about a chapter and a half into the potions book, and fortunately for him, that particular answer had been at the beginning of chapter two. "The stomach of a goat."

Professor Snape tilted his chin into the air. "One out of three isn't bad, Potter, it's only a failing grade. To answer the first two questions, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Monkshood and wolfsbane are really the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Harry and the class furiously took up their quills. The first potion was pretty basic, but that didn't stop Snape from blaming Harry when Neville almost exploded his by adding porcupine quills before taking it off the fire. The potential for potions to help his shinobi skills dropped after that. How many of these strange ingredients would be readily available in the hidden continents? Snape's hatred of Harry also factored in. How much could he learn from such a man? He'd try to figure out that stoppering death potion on his own and make it himself, then be done with that field of magic.

History of Magic was pretty boring, even though it was taught by a ghost. Harry read his transfiguration textbook during that time. He didn't need to know the past of wizarding Britain, he lived in the hidden continents.

Harry sat next to Ron for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he hoped would show some promise. However, as soon as he looked Professor Quirrell in the eyes, his scar started sending shooting pains through Harry's forehead. Harry hissed quietly. Was this some kind of test? Ron didn't look like he was hurting. Harry tried channeling chakra to his forehead in the same way he did for water-walking or tree-climbing, and the pain went away. He sank lower over his desk in relief.

Quirrell started them off on a simple spell, _Expelliarmus_ , that would disarm an opponent from their wand. Would it work on kunai, too? Harry resolved to master the spell and try it with his team that weekend.

Quidditch was epic. Harry had initially been terrified of Fugaku's summoned crow, but he'd quickly grown acclimated to the air and was disappointed that he hadn't had an opportunity to fly since.

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was also in the class, and snatched up Neville's remembrall on his broom after Neville got into an accident and had to be taken to the infirmary.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said, "or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked, and then laughed. "Come and get it, Potter."

"It's Uchiha, Malfoy." Harry didn't need a broom to deal with the likes of Malfoy. He threw a kunai with some ninja wire attached around the broom, yanked down on it, and Malfoy was forced to the ground, dropping the remembrall in surprise. Harry caught it. Harry threw a punch at Malfoy's face, and the boy smacked the ground, rolled, and skidded to a stop.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"Ah! My nose!" the blond yelped. "I think it's broken!"

Harry blanched. He'd forgotten that Malfoy was a civilian. Crap.

"Mister Potter!" Professor McGonagall stormed towards the class. "How dare you strike another student?" Double crap.

"He stole Neville's remembrall. I was trying to get it back," Harry protested.

"Be that as it may, violence is never the answer here. Detention, Mr. Potter. My office. Tonight. I'll be escorting Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary now. And I don't want a repeat of this again!"

Where, oh where was Naruto during stuff like this? He was the hot-headed one who punched without thinking and struck first, and it was Harry who was the voice of reason. How could he still call himself an Uchiha? Harry hung his head.

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Bloody brilliant, mate! I'd like to give Malfoy a proper beating myself. Dad's always going on about how the Malfoys are always getting off scot-free."

"I shouldn't have hit him," Harry said. "I should be better than that. What if she tells Dumbledore? What if I get expelled?"

Ron paled. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that, would he? I mean, it was only a punch. And we're just kids. Fred and George have done loads of rotten stuff, and he hasn't kicked them out yet."

"I hope you're right, Ron. I hope you're right."

Harry sheepishly entered McGonagall's office later that evening. "Have a seat, Mr. Potter."

"About that," Harry said, sitting, "Could you call me Mr. Uchiha?"

"Is that what you would prefer?" McGonagall asked. "I have a certain fondness for your parents."

Harry shrugged. "I never knew what it was like to be a part of that, but I know what it is to be an Uchiha."

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha."

"Thanks."

"You are to write a two foot essay on why it is improper to harm another student and which alternatives you could have used to get that remembrall back without harming another. You may begin now, Mr. Uchiha."

So Harry wrote while the professor reviewed school documents and wrote up assignments, and at the end of the evening Professor McGonagall looked over it. "Yes, that will do, Mr. Uchiha. You are dismissed."

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Could you- could you tell me more about my parents?" Harry shuffled a little in his seat.

McGonagall smiled. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"What did my parents look like? What did they act like?"

McGonagall took off her glasses. "Your father looked very similar to you, Harry, except he had black eyes." Harry nodded. His father was where his Uchiha line came from, after all. "Your mother," McGonagall continued, "was red-haired. You have her eyes, Mr. Uchiha."

Harry reflected on that for a moment. He'd been so frustrated to have green eyes, eyes that couldn't ever hold the Sharingan like Sasuke's could. Aunt Mina's warm face and kind black eyes flickered in front of him, and Harry felt a little guilty for wanting to know his birth mom. Aunt Mina had been so great to Harry, the closest thing to a real mom he'd ever had. He'd wanted her black eyes. But his eyes been his birth mother's all this time. He couldn't regret that.

"Your father was a prankster," McGonagall continued, and Harry burst into a bright smile. What if his dad was like Naruto? "He was a Gryffindor." Yep, definitely Naruto. Harry tried to picture Naruto as a black-haired father. He shook his head. He couldn't quite picture it. Hadn't Iruka-sensei been a prankster once upon a time? Maybe Harry's dad would've been like Iruka but a little more relaxed. Or maybe like Uncle Habiki, but younger.

"Your mother was the brightest witch her age. She was very kind and protective of those she loved. She was willing to fight for what was right. She didn't start dating your father until their senior year, when he'd straightened himself out a bit, the rascal," McGonagall said.

Harry wondered if his mom would have been as soft as Aunt Mina. "Thank you," Harry murmured. "Good night, Professor McGonagall."

"Good night, Mr. Uchiha."

Harry didn't want to waste too much time reflecting on what-could-have-beens. Life was for the living, after all, and Harry had a living relative. Still, when he was bored in class he allowed himself to daydream a little.

The week could not have been longer when Friday afternoon came and classes got out. "Yes! We're free, Ron, we're free!" Harry said. "I get to go home!"

"What?" Ron asked. "This is a boarding school, mate."

"Yeah, but I have to go home for training. See you!" Harry took off until he was just outside of school grounds.

Professor McGonagall met him there. "Are you ready to depart, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am." With a crack, they apparated and appeared not far from the training grounds. "Thanks! Bye, Professor!" She gave him a curt nod and left again.

Team 7 was taking a break by the training grounds when Harry ran up. "Hey guys!"

"Heri!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey," Sasuke nodded.

"I think you can get a good hour or two of sparring in, then quit for the day," Kakashi-sensei said. "Then get ready bright and early tomorrow for a mission." Kakashi left.

Harry fought one-on-one against Naruto first. Naruto threw a flying kick, which Harry dodged. Harry grabbed Naruto's leg as it passed him and punched. Naruto caught the punch and delivered his own punch to Harry's face, but Harry ducked and kneed Naruto in the stomach, forcing Naruto away. Naruto ran at Harry, and Harry ran at him, and they both threw parallel punches. Naruto and Harry caught each other's punches and held the stalemate. Harry released Naruto and swept a ground kick, which Naruto jumped over and tried to pound on Harry's head. Harry dodged.

Naruto's taijutsu had much improved. It was almost on par with Harry's. Their match lasted almost forty-five minutes when Harry finally caught Naruto's ankle and sent him to the ground. In a flash, Harry was on top, anchoring Naruto beneath him. Naruto scowled. "Okay, okay, I give. Aw, man."

Harry's fight against Sasuke was a lot shorter, although Harry had improved, too. Eighteen minutes was a new personal record for him.

"Guess you haven't been getting too soft yet," Sasuke scoffed.

"Missed you, too," Harry said.

"I missed you the most!" Naruto said. "Heri, make us some foooood."

"Hold up, I want to try something real quick," Harry said. "Naruto stand about ten paces away, and pull out a kunai."

Naruto did, and stood on the defensive.

Harry took a deep breath. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Naruto's kunai jerked out of his hands and plunged itself into the soft dirt to the right. "Wicked!" Naruto said.

"What was that about going soft, Sasuke?" Harry said. "Naruto, let's head over to your place and I'll make some food."

"Hooray!"

There was no place like home.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's weekday regime was to wake up early (much to his chagrin), run around Hogwarts for twenty minutes, do strength exercises like pull-ups and push-ups, practice some kicks and punches, and meet Ron for breakfast.

Ron asked what training he went home for. Since Ron was his only friend at Hogwarts (maybe Neville, the twins, and Hermione, too, but Harry didn't see them as much) Harry decided to simply tell him the truth: that he was a ninja.

"Oh, come off it," Ron scoffed at breakfast. "Nobody's a bloody ninja. What kind of training, Harry?"

So when they went back to their dorm after breakfast, Harry shut the door, checked to make sure it was empty, and walked up the wall.

"Woah!" Ron said. "You mean- you mean you're not playing me?"

Harry unstuck himself from the ceiling, and pulled out a kunai. "Nope. Want to see my knife? It's called a kunai." He handed it over to Ron, who was fascinated.

"What's your training like?" Ron asked.

The more Harry told him, the paler Ron got. "You're insane is what you are. Freaking ninja."

Harry chuckled. "It's a bit of a secret. I mean, I don't mind too much, since shinobi are common knowledge even in the areas outside of my village. But it would be nice to keep this small. People are still wigging out about me being the Boy-Who-Lived. Did you know that back home, my cousin is more famous than me? I didn't envy him then, and I don't envy him now. It's a gigantic pain."

Ron nodded. "Wouldn't mind if you sent some of that fame my way, mate. Fred and George are always gettin' the most attention from my mum for the stupid tricks they pull."

Harry shook his head. Ron had a crazy number of siblings.

Malfoy stopped them in the hallway corridor. "Midnight, Potter. We duel. Third floor." Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy didn't stand a chance against Harry. Harry agreed to meet the Slytherin anyways.

Hermione overheard. "Harry, you can't! It's the rule to be in dorms by ten p.m. You could get us in serious trouble! You'll lose Gryffindor points, and then everyone will hate you."

"Like they hate you for being an annoying know-it-all?" Ron drawled.

Hermione scowled. "I haven't lost us house points," she snarled, and turned away. "I was only trying to help!"

She rounded the corner and Harry turned to Ron. "Why'd you say that to her?" He was at a loss at house relations. He went home on the weekends, so he missed out on a lot of what went on at Hogwarts then.

"What? It's the truth. She's the only one they call on in class. Bit obnoxious, don't you think?"

"Because she's the only one who knows the answer," Harry said. "Personally, I think she'd make a great friend." Harry knew what it was like to be ostracized. Him and Sasuke were too different from their classmates, both because they had rigorous Uchiha standards grilled into them as children, and because of the massacre that had always followed them in whispers wherever they went. Naruto had been the most ostracized of the three, though. He was the village pariah. It was most undeserved; Naruto was the nicest kid Harry knew, although he had a temper. Harry quietly decided that no one was going to face that at Hogwarts, not while he was there. He and Hermione were going to be friends. He was going to see her more.

But not right that night, when Harry was sneaking out to fight Malfoy and Hermione was sitting on an armchair in her bathrobe, arm poised to flick on a lamp. Harry was on the ceiling, crouched, and silently slipped past her, shaking his head. That girl had a flair for the dramatics.

If only he knew a strong enough genjutsu, he could put her to sleep.

Harry was approaching the classroom to meet Malfoy in when he heard Filch coming up the corridor. He flinched, and tried for the door on his right. Locked. "Alohomora!" he whispered, and the door clicked open. He shut himself inside quickly.

A dog growled at him, and he whipped around to face it. Not just any dog, but a huge, angry, drooling one with three heads that looked like it could snap him up in two. Harry pulled out a kunai and growled back lowly at it. In its second of hesitation, Harry ran up the wall to the ceiling. He was barely out of the dog's reach.

Harry could see behind the dog was a trap door. Why would that be there? Harry waited out his predicament for a minute. Surely Filch had passed by now. But how to get back down safely?

Harry pulled off his sock, and chucked it to the back of the room. The dog lumbered after it, and Harry slipped out unnoticed.

They had a monster like that in the school? Why? Harry was so caught up in the giant-three-headed-dog-on-the-third-floor problem that he walked into the portrait like normal, freezing up when Hermione flicked on the light.

"And just where have you been?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy's a coward," Harry said. "He stood me up, and then Filch came, and there's a huge three-headed dog in the forbidden corridor that wanted to eat me. So no, I guess I shouldn't have gone. But that dog was standing on a trap door, almost like…" he waited for Hermione to take the bait.

"Like it's guarding something?" Hermione perked up. "But what?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "but it must be powerful magic." Heck, a three-headed dog was powerful magic, so whatever was underneath it had to be even more so.

"Why guard something in a school?" Hermione asked. "When it's a danger to the students."

"Maybe no one would think to look for it there," Harry said. He and Hermione shared a look.

"I'm going to try researching this in the library," Hermione said.

"I think that's a great idea." They started meeting in the library together to read, do homework, and research. It all made Ron exasperated, so when it was too much for him, he usually stormed off to find Dean or his brothers.

The next clue came from Hagrid when Harry went over with Ron for tea. Ron, who had been updated on the midnight adventure, asked Hagrid, "What would a three-headed dog be hiding?"

Apparently, that was between Dumbledore and a Nicholas Flamel. Not long later, Hermione approached them with the answer: the thing the dog was guarding was likely a Philosopher's Stone.

Harry mulled that over on the weekend. Why was the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts? How could Harry get it? Because he'd done some research, and the 'stoppering death' potion was made from the essence of the Philosopher's Stone. It acted like a tea bag, leaking its essence into the other liquid ingredients, and could suspend someone from death.

Harry wanted it.

Monday was Halloween, so after classes Harry came with Ron to the feast. Hermione whipped past them on the way down the corridor, hands against her mouth.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

"She was crying, I think," Harry said.

In front of them, two Gryffindor girls were trilling laughter. It sounded mean, and Harry hadn't even heard what had been said.

He sighed. Maybe Hermione would finish crying and get some food. Or Harry could save some for her. If the food appeared on command, would it all disappear, too?

Harry had set Hermione aside a napkin of food and was halfway through his meal when Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall. "Troll! In the dungeon. Thought you ought to know…" He passed out.

Dumbledore arose. "Stay calm! Prefects, gather your students and head back to your dormitories."

Harry stood to leave, but grabbed the napkin of food- which reminded him. He grabbed Ron's sleeve with his free hand. "Hermione. She doesn't know. We have to help her!"

They slipped out unnoticed in the calamity and took off flying down the corridor.

"Wait," Ron pulled on Harry's shoulder. "D'you smell that?"

The air smelled of putrid rubbish. They heard a high pitched scream. Harry dropped the napkin of food.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled together, and burst into the girls' restroom.

She was cowering underneath a sink while the troll lumbered towards her with a large club.

Harry threw some kunai, which stabbed the troll in the back. It turned towards them. Harry started running along the wall and jumped off, punching the troll in the face. It fell down on its butt, but it got up again and turned towards Hermione.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron yelled, and just before it broke Hermione's sink, the club paused in midair.

The troll was getting up again. He turned away from Hermione and back towards them. Harry flashed his hands through some signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A beam of flames left Harry's lips and fried the troll's body. Still, the troll was moving forward, angry.

Ron swung the troll's club into it's stomach, and the troll broke the toilet stalls. This time, its head hit the wall and it lay still.

It took a minute for Harry to realize it wasn't going to get up again, but then he ran over to Hermione, cowering under the sink. She was probably in shock, so Harry just sat down under the sink with her and put his arm on top of hers.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I-I think so. I just can't believe that troll busted in here out of nowhere." She blinked up at Harry. "Why was there a troll inside of Hogwarts?"

"The stone," Harry said.

Hermione scowled. "I don't know why the headmaster doesn't move it somewhere else." She sighed, and left the cover of the sinks. That was when the professors all showed up. "It's my fault," Hermione blurted to them. "I heard about the troll, and I thought I could take it on myself. I was wrong."

"You boys took out the troll by yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. "Excellent! Take five points each for your House, for your bravery to defend a fellow student."

"Miss Granger, I cannot believe you have been so foolhardy. Detention," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione was ashen white at the news. "D-detention?" she squeaked. At the professor's look, she softened. "Yes, ma'am."

"Head back to your dormitories," Professor McGonagall said. "I suspect that's been quite enough excitement for one evening."

At first, Harry was confused why Hermione would lie when she'd done nothing wrong by being in a bathroom, but he shrugged it off. It was probably embarrassing to tell the adults that you'd been crying because the other kids were mean to you.

Harry noticed on his way out of the bathroom that Professor Snape was limping.

0

o

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

The three deliberated on Snape's guilt all the way until Christmas break. Hermione argued that he was a professor, and therefore had the school's best interest in mind. Ron argued that Snape hated Harry and the Gryffindors for no good reason, and was thus evil. Harry tried to look underneath the underneath, but he couldn't see any other explanation. Snape was suspect number one.

"I hate to think of you going back home, Harry," Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. "What if something were to happen to you?" He'd let her in on the secret that he was a ninja, too.

"That's why I have a team, Hermione," he replied. "I'm not on my own."

"I'd still feel better if you calmed down a little," Hermione said. "Why not become a civilian?"

"There's a dangerous guy out there who wants me and my cousin dead, and he's not alone. Because of our bloodline, we might be targeted. I have to be able to defend myself and the people I care about. That's why I'm going to school here," Harry said.

Harry hugged Hermione goodbye and waved to Ron. Harry was the one leaving first, following McGonagall off the school grounds.

Heri was welcomed back on the training grounds. Harry had grown proficient with Katon, his barrier jutsu, and lining shinobi wire with chakra, so now he didn't have to throw a kunai to move it around his enemies.

Kakashi-sensei had a new training plan for him: he wanted to make Harry the medic nin of the team. Not every team had one, but the ones that did… well, they tended to have better survival rates in the field. Since Sasuke and Naruto had unusually large chakra reserves, Harry was better suited for the supporting role. Harry drooped. "But I want to fight, Kakashi-sensei."

"And you will. By channeling your chakra as a medic, it makes you more efficient to use chakra in other techniques. Think of it as a chakra control exercise suited to your level."

Harry nodded. He spent his Christmas break cooking, chatting with Naruto and Sasuke, training, and occasionally writing to Ron and Hermione. He sent the two and Hagrid a package of Konoha curry, a specialty of Konoha's, for Christmas. He got a flute from Hagrid, a book on martial arts from Hermione, and some chocolate frogs from Ron. He'd have to introduce Naruto and Sasuke to his two Hogwarts friends sometime.

During and after the break, Harry also wrote more of his report for the Hokage. The end of the year got closer and closer every day. It was a week before school was out when Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra were chatting about Dumbledore's departure from the school.

Harry froze. "The Stone!" Harry ran over to Hermione and Ron. "Snape's going for it now, I bet you!"

"We have to get a professor," Hermione said.

"There's no time," Harry said. "Come on, if we could take out a troll all those months ago, then getting to the stone should be easy. You heard Hagrid about Fluffy, that's one obstacle down."

"We should wait for the adults," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, in moments of crisis," Harry said, "there are no adults. When the chips are down, you can only rely on your team. Right now, you and Ron are my team."

"Oh, alright," she relented, "but- you're sure we'll be okay?"

"Definitely. Besides, I want that stone if it can help save Team Kakashi."

They quickly made their way to the third corridor. Harry played his flute to lull the beast to sleep, then they fell into the darkness and landed on something soft.

Hermione identified it. "Devil's Snare! Professor Sprout said- oh, what did she say?- it likes the dark and it likes the damp."

"So, fire would beat it?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry used his Katon, careful not to hurt his friends, and they fell through. Next Harry and Ron grabbed some brooms to snatch up a flying key, and slunk past a chamber that smelled unmistakably troll- small wonder since one had been in the school.

Harry groaned when the troll door led to a giant wizarding chessboard. Harry was an intellectual, but after a few games of shogi at school where Shikamaru Nara whooped his butt, he'd given up any desire to play the game.

Fortunately, Ron had his back. "I think we're 'sposed to play our way across," he said. "Which means this could get ugly."

Wizarding chess: not pretty. Why anyone took a strategy game and made pieces break into bits and fly everywhere was beyond Harry. Seemed like there should've been a lawsuit sometime by some wizard for a piece blowing their child's eye out. And now Ron said they had to play across _on a chess piece_ and win to get through.

Ron was a great player, but in the end he sacrificed himself to save Harry and Hermione. "Ronald, no!" Hermione yelled, but he let himself get hit. Harry ran over to him once the game was done.

He covered his hand in a layer of chakra, but Ron batted it away. "You've got to go, mate," he said. "The pieces are starting to re-arrange themselves, see, and you don't wanna play again, d'you? I'll be fine."

Harry hated to leave the loyal red-head. "I'll be back, Ron, just as soon as I can!"

He and Hermione went on, one friend short. The next puzzle was a logic puzzle with potions. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. How many more obstacles would they have to pass to get to the Stone and Snape? What if there were thirty? He and Hermione would never make it through. Maybe that was Dumbledore's plan. Slow intruders down infinitely so no matter if Dumbledore left the school, he could return and check on the traps to make sure the Stone was safe. If so, Harry hoped the headmaster hurried back soon.

"Drink this," Hermione said. Harry double checked her work. It was, of course, immaculate.

There was hardly enough for a single swallow in the bottle. "Is this enough for the two of us?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. I think one of us has to go on alone, and I think it should be you. I'm no ninja, after all."

Harry threw his arms around her. "You are a brilliant witch, and a better friend, Hermione. I'm sorry we weren't friends sooner."

Hermione swallowed. "You sound like you think you're dying. I thought you were certain you could do this. Maybe we should both turn back-"

"Hermione. When I became a ninja, I prepared myself to die for my village. If dying is what it takes to keep the Stone from Snape, and keeps the maniac who murdered my parents dead, it's worth it. If I don't come back, tell my friend Naruto he's like a brother to me, and tell my cousin Sasuke that I know he can kill his older brother and restore the clan."

Hermione gasped. Harry hadn't told her and Ron specifically about Naruto or Sasuke, just 'his teammates'. Harry made her repeat it back to him to make sure she got it right. When she did, Harry said, "Thanks, Hermione," tossed the potion down his throat, and strode through the flames.

The next chamber held Professor Quirrell and a mirror. Professor Quirrell was muttering to himself. "Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked. What was the man going to do, stutter at Harry until he passed out from the overwhelming obnoxious nature of his words? "Are you an obstacle to the Stone? Have you seen Professor Snape?" Maybe they were in cahoots together.

Without a stutter, Professor Quirrell performed a perfect soliloquy about how he was the one after the Stone trying to bring back Voldemort. A terrible hissing came from Quirrell's turban, "Get the boy!"

Harry scrambled behind a large pillar, and ran up it. He crouched low to the ceiling. He was only going to have one shot at this.

Quirrell yelled, "Reducto!" and as the pillar shattered, Harry threw three kunai at the man.

Two of them stuck in Quirrell, and he screamed. Harry pushed off the ceiling and punched Quirrell in the face with his full power. Quirrell fell over and hit the wall of the chamber.

"Lang lock!" Quirrell recovered somewhat and fired the spell at Harry.

Harry was already running through his hand signs as he fell. He fell and rolled, finishing the last sign. "Katon: Gogakyu No Jutsu!"

Quirrell fried. Harry couldn't see anything except a black figure as he channeled most of his chakra into the attack. Slowly the figure burnt away until it fell.

When Harry stopped, a crisp corpse with less than half its charred flesh remained. Harry thought he could see through to the bone in some places. The eye sockets were empty. It was impossible to tell it was even Quirrell.

Harry vomited.

An angry, red cloud of Voldemort burst out of Quirrell's corpse and rampaged around the chamber before rushing through Harry. Harry blacked out as it left him and passed through the wall.

0

o

Reviewers from last chapter: that was fast

Me: _[timeskip intensifies]_

Sorry 'bout that, everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke in a hospital. Was he sick? He thought he should smell like vomit, but that was kind of hazy.

He could see Naruto out of his half-lidded eyes. He sighed. If Naruto was there, things couldn't be too bad. He'd give his life to protect Naruto and Sasuke.

He remembered telling Hermione such, and the memory flooded back to him. He jerked upright in bed.

"Heri's awake!" Naruto said, and seized Harry's shoulders.

Harry upchucked onto Naruto.

"Oh, gross! Heri!" Naruto backed off and held out his orange and blue jumpsuit that was covered in the remains of Harry's stomach.

"Sorry," Harry croaked.

Madame Pomfrey, a nurse, brought Harry over a little water and a breathe mint to suck on, and wiped the vomit off the bed and Naruto's jacket with a single spell.

"Heri, are you okay?" Sasuke perked up from his seat, but didn't approach after watching what happened to Naruto. Harry took stock of the room. He was in the medical facility of Hogwarts from the empty white beds and the arching stonework, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were there. Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey were the only British people in the room.

"I imagine you're very confused about the present situation, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry almost didn't have the energy to correct the old man. He almost flipped Dumbledore off, but he could only imagine the ghost of Fugaku Uchiha coming to haunt him for the rest of his life. Fugaku had not taken to disrespect well. Since ghosts were real in this school, he could almost believe they were real outside of the school as well.

"It's Uchiha," Harry said, looking at Naruto and still thinking about ghosts. If Naruto saw them inside Hogwarts, he'd be scared spitless.

"Pardon me," Dumbledore said. "Would you like to hear what has happened in your absence?"

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"About a day. What happened on The third floor was a secret, so naturally the whole school knows. Miss Granger informed McGonagall and myself of what transpired. We brought in Mr. Weasley and helped him heal from his wounds. He was released from the Infirmary earlier this morning. You can imagine our shock and concern finding you next to Professor Quirrell's body. Can you tell us of what transpired after you stepped beyond the flames?"

"I… thought Professor Quirrell was an obstacle to get to the Philosopher's Stone, but he was actually the one working for Voldemort. Voldemort was on the back of his head, I think, but I had to run and dodge a reducto pretty fast so there wasn't much time for talking. I chucked some kunai at him," Harry said, omitting the running-on-walls-and-ceilings part of it because he wasn't sure he wanted Dumbledore to know ninja could do that quite yet. "And I punched him. But he hit me with some kind of leg spell so I used a fire jutsu to burn him to a crisp. I killed him," Harry said. "That was the first time I ever killed someone before." He blinked up blearily at the people around him. Killing was supposed to be part of the job, right? So why did he feel so weird?

A part of him always figured it would be Naruto or Sasuke (probably Sasuke) who killed someone first. Of the three of them, Harry was the only murderer. That made him the odd man out, for now. Harry lowered his head. What if that changed things?

"Harry," Kakashi-sensei said, "You have heard of the Third Great Shinobi War. I was also a genin when I made my first kill."

His words soothed Harry. "A red cloud of Voldemort popped out of Quirrell's body, and it went through me. My scar hurt pretty bad, and I watched it go through the wall before passing out." Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. "It's not gone for good, is it?"

"No, Mr. Uchiha, I don't think Voldemort is. However, I think you have shown extraordinary strength in your duel with Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. With your friends and your ninja skills, I hope you won't have to worry about Voldemort until you're much, much older."

Harry sighed. The massacre happened when he was seven. He highly doubted Voldemort would remain out of his life for very long based on Harry's track record. "How many more chambers were there to the Stone?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Why, that was the last one," Dumbledore said.

"You only had seven?!" Harry accused.

"It's a very powerful magical number."

Harry mentally slapped his forehead. Endless challenges were not Dumbledore's strategy at all. "What about the Stone?"

"Mr. Flamel and I destroyed it," Dumbledore said. "He told me he and his wife had lived long enough."

Harry cursed. "I wanted that stone! Professor Snape said it could stopper death! Do you have any idea how priceless that would be for a ninja?"

"My apologies. Had I known- but it is already done. In any case," Dumbledore said, "you had a few small cuts that Madame Pomphrey was kind enough to heal. I'm afraid we can't do anything for your scar, but for now, you are free to head back to your dorm. I daresay there are two students in particular who will be happy to see you."

Harry lightened up, just a little bit. "Can my team come with me?"

Dumbledore and Kakashi-sensei shared a look. "Very well, Mr. Uchiha."

Harry was still pissed at Dumbledore, but he led his team down the corridor and up the moving stairs. "Cool!" Naruto shouted. Harry was just happy no ghosts showed up on their short jaunt.

"Lionsbeard the brave," Harry said to the Fat Lady portrait. She swung open. Inside, Ron and Hermione sat on a chaise, arguing.

"Harry!" they said in sync, and stood.

"Hemione, Ron," Harry said, "meet my team! This is my teacher, Hatake Kakashi, my cousin Sasuke, and my best friend Naruto." He turned to face the shinobi. "Guys, this is Hermione and Ron, my Hogwarts friends."

"Woah! You're ninja?" Ron asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto preened. "You guys are real live wizards? That's totally awesome. So you wave wands like Heri and stuff?"

It was Ron's turn to preen. "Yeah. I mean, it is pretty cool and stuff."

"Hey, Naruto, how are you speaking English?" Harry asked. Something he'd forgotten to ask with all the Philosopher's Stone business.

"That Damu-be-ru-do-ru guy showed up in Konoha and waved his wand over us, and we could speak his language. He told us you'd been hurt," Naruto said.

"How did you pronounce his name?" Hermione asked.

"Damu-be-ru-do-ru," Naruto said.

Ron chuckled. "Do our names!"

"Ran. And He-ru-mai-ni," Naruto said carefully.

Ron smirked. "That's pretty close. A lot closer than Dumbledore's name anyways."

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto glared. "Shut up! Some of us actually want to make friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Their rivalry has gotten worse, huh?" Harry said to Kakashi.

His sensei drooped a little. "Every day, every activity is a competition. They don't even try to like each other."

"Almost like they are… giving you gray hairs," Harry punned.

"We do at least eat dinner together," Sasuke said unexpectedly.

"Not as good as Harry's cooking," Naruto pouted.

"You cook?" Ron's face was all wrinkly and judgy. Harry pinked. It wasn't exactly the most dignified hobby.

"I cook for my parents sometimes," Hermione defended.

"Old man Teuchi at the Ichiraku ramen stand is a cook, and he makes the best ramen on the planet! You saying he and Heri are sissies?" Naruto growled and made his 'I will fight you' face.

"Err…" Ron started.

"He has the dignity of an Uchiha," Sasuke added. "It's a necessary survival skill."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said. "Hey Ron, are you up for a game of Exploding Snaps?"

And in that moment, all hardships were forgotten. Even Sasuke was intrigued to play the new game.

When the shinobi minus Harry had to leave, it was with (Naruto's) great protest. Harry was going to finish out the school week at Hogwarts and come home for the summer.

It would be very busy, Kakashi-sensei teased.

Harry tilted his head. A shinobi's life was always teeming with activity. Were they going on another big mission?


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't long before the Golden Trio found out due to their professor having Voldemort on the back of his head, all exams were canceled. That was a bit rubbish for Harry, because he was interested in what the exams would tell of his level of competence. Hermione was similarly disappointed.

So, they joined forces and made up their own examinations, though Harry refused to take a history exam. By the end of it, Hermione and Harry were satisfied that they'd mastered the first year material.

Harry also was busy compiling up his report summary for the Hokage to review. By the last day of school, he felt at least somewhat prepared to deliver his mission report. Maybe the Hokage would give him an extra few days to prepare?

Harry left his Hogwarts friends with promises to write over the summer. McGonagall, who Harry had gotten to know pretty well over the year, brought him back to Konoha.

"Ready to meet the Hokage?" Kakashi-sensei asked Harry.

"Erm, I have some stuff prepared, but it doesn't feel like enough," Harry said.

Kakashi held out a hand, and Harry gave the man his report. In it, he had included the examinations he'd made with Hermione. Kakashi leafed through the pages, and settled on Harry's summary page. "You're aware you will be giving the mission report verbally?"

"Yep," Harry said.

"I think this is satisfactory enough for a C-rank mission. Let's not delay, Heri. The Hokage is waiting."

Harry got a small confidence boost from Kakashi's review. In front of the Hokage, Harry bowed low to the floor. "Hokage-sama."

"Heri! I'm glad to see you. Please, stand up and deliver your report."

"Yes, sir." Harry handed the Hokage his papers. "Uchiha Heri, genin, reporting back from an investigative C-rank mission at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I investigated the so-called principles of magic and found that it has several applicable uses. The forms of magic are defensive and offensive attacks, transforming objects, flying, and potions- which is a less useful art, but it can alter the mind or health of a person upon consumption- as well as other unknown uses. Magic can only be used by certain people, based not upon heredity but upon innate ability. In my first year, I have grasped some useful and basic techniques, and recommend further study at the school." Harry nodded at the Hokage.

"And the threats from magic?" the Hokage asked.

"They can kill with a single spell, but it's illegal. You go to prison for life if you do it," Harry said. "They can make people forget things, and they can turn anything into a weapon. But," Harry shrugged, "the spells take time to hit. As long as a shinobi moves fast enough, they won't get hit. And I suspect they are poor at dodging."

"Thank you, Heri. I'd like to keep these pages for our records," the Hokage said. "You have done very well in completing this assignment. Congratulations on finishing this C-rank mission. You may continue attending Hogwarts until you decide you no longer wish to attend."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Harry said, a little choked with emotion. The Hokage was one of the best people that Harry had ever known.

"Dismissed," the Hokage said cheerfully.

Harry got the hang of using the basic chakra healing technique Kakashi showed him. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't know more than that. So Harry was relegated to working on strengthening his barrier jutsu. There was a lot of research on that he could do in the library (medical ninjutsu was really more of a live art, there was only so much you could do with a book) for barrier jutsu.

They also went on a few missions, two of which were C-rank. None of them were as adventurous as the one to Wave, for which Harry was grateful (and a little bored, if he was honest). The intense rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke fell to a low simmer. Those that ate together, stayed together.

One morning Kakashi met the group on time(!) to inform them that Konoha was hosting the Chunin exams, and he strongly encouraged his students to enter. The Chunin exam was a series of challenges with the end one being a direct battle between ninja.

It all sounded awfully familiar to Harry. "There wouldn't happen to be any three-headed dogs in these challenges, would there?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Don't give them any ideas, Heri," Kakashi-sensei told him.

Naturally, all three of them signed up. The first day of the exams, and they were supposed to report to some building. Some low-level genjutsu was on the second floor, but they bypassed that ("Amateurs," Sasuke muttered) and made it to the correct area on the third floor.

The room they found was filled with shinobi not much older than them. Harry spotted Shikamaru and his team, and nodded at the procrastinator ninja. There was the Hyuga girl from their class, with the bug boy and the dog boy on her team. Another Hyuga- branch member, if Harry's memory served- leaned back against a wall next to a boy clad in green and a girl with buns. That other fan girl, Haruno, was there with her team as well, two boys that Harry hadn't really known. She'd always been right behind Harry when it came to academic skills.

Some white-haired dude named Kabuto really wanted to give them advice on the exam. "I've been through several times. I can tell you who you might want to avoid in order to succeed."

Sasuke and Harry scowled. "We're Uchiha, thank you very much," Harry said, "we've got this whole thing figured out."

"No different from clan politics," Sasuke said coolly.

"Eh? Guys? I'd like a little help!" Naruto freaked. Harry grabbed him by the arm and took him over to the side of the room.

"Naruto, play it cool," Harry said quietly. "We're the new kids on the block, and we're the youngest here. We don't want to stick out as some uninformed brats. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Harry eyeballed the room again. "The Sound are a new village- don't know what tricks they have, so stay away from them. I don't know much about sand, either. Our best bet is to stick with the young teams from our own village, because we already know each other's techniques and they have the same level of experience as we do. That also means we might target each other, too, though."

"I'm gonna become the Hokage, that's the strongest ninja there is," Naruto said. "I'm not going to go around slinking after other Konoha shinobi. Anybody wants to pick a fight with Team 7, we take them down!"

Harry grinned and Sasuke smirked. Leave it to Naruto to ignore all anxiety and common sense.

Morino Ibiki was the proctor of the first exam, and all the applicants sat far away from the other members of the team. "The first phase of the exam is a written test. If you cheat more than five times, you and your team are automatically disqualified. The tenth question will be announced at the end of the hour. Begin."

Harry looked at his exam. Question one looked difficult, but he'd read something about it in the library. Question two was just some applied algebra. Question three was an involved question about human anatomy.

Harry knew the answers to all of them. The question was, what should he do about it? If he earnestly filled it out, he'd be picked on for cheating, no doubt. Something about the test seemed strange as well. Five attempts at cheating seemed like a pretty relaxed policy compared to the Academy. Harry looked around and saw a bee had landed next to some dude's paper as he was filling it out. As he watched, the bee returned to the Aburame kid.

So that was it. The questions were supposed to be hard enough that the genin would be forced to cheat. Harry leaned back in his seat confidently. It was no problem for him after all. He didn't need to cheat.

Two ahead of him was Naruto, though. Naruto's head was swiveling back and forth. The Hyuga girl muttered something to Naruto and tugged her paper a little closer to his, probably letting him cheat. But Naruto's shoulders hunched up. He was definitely saying no.

And people called Harry a Gryffindor.

This was Harry's forte as part of the team, the strategy guy, the one who created a plan because he didn't have the kind of huge chakra reserves Naruto had or the Sharingan Sasuke had. Harry lined some ninja wire with his chakra and fed it along the floor over to Naruto. It went up Naruto's body and wrapped around Naruto's hand and pencil. Before Naruto could do anything more than tense up, he quickly wrote out It's Heri. Let me do my job. Harry relaxed his grip on Naruto and waited for the boy to calm. At a tiny, imperceptible nod from Naruto, Harry tightened his grip and filled out the test, erasing his original message to Naruto. He didn't worry about Sasuke because he knew he'd just use the Sharingan.

When Harry finished, he turned his attention to his own paper and quickly filled it out. Just in time for the tenth question.

"If you fail the tenth question, you will remain a genin forever," Ibiki told them. "So leave now if you don't think you can pass it. It will mean your team fails with you, but you can always try again next year."

No way Harry was leaving. He could handle anything they threw at him. Some people left, others seemed to be teetering on heading out.

When Naruto's hand shot up, so did Harry's eyebrows.

"I don't care if I am a genin forever! I'm not scared of anything. Even if I am a genin, someday I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto slammed his hand on his desk.

Nobody left after that. Harry felt a rush of affection for Naruto. Only the trickster of Team 7 could have spoken up despite the tension in the room. Naruto was immovable when it mattered, and Harry was glad to have his best friend.

"Alright, then," Ibiki said, "you all pass. The tenth question was a test to see if you had the guts to take a risk, like you'll have to do on C-rank and B-rank missions. The odds are always stacked against shinobi."

Some girl came crashing through the window at that moment. Since Ibiki didn't look surprised, Harry decided not to make any rash moves. "Alright, you snots!" the girl yelled. "I am Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for the second test. What the- are there 78 of you? Ibiki, what gives? Are you going soft?"

"Maybe we have a higher quality of candidates this year," Ibiki replied.

"Doubt it! Well, when I'm finished with them, less than half will be standing. And that's if I'm being optimistic." She smirked. "Go home for the day and be ready to meet back here tomorrow. That's when the real mission begins, kiddies."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry thought they were done writing, but it turned out the next day they had huge mounds of paperwork they had to fill out just to enter the second test. Risk of death forms and wills to write out. "Hey Sasuke, if we both die, who should we write our wills out to?" Harry asked, putting the paperwork down on his lap and resting his palms on the grass behind him.

"The Hokage?" Sasuke suggested.

"Least we know it will go to help people," Harry said.

"Hn." It was agreed.

"I can't take it anymore! This paperwork is killing me," Naruto moaned.

Harry pitied Naruto. "You're going to be saying that a lot more often in the future if you become Hokage, Naruto. Do you have any idea how much paperwork he does in a single day?"

"Nooooooooo," Naruto moaned.

"Y'know, if you can't handle it now, maybe you should just give up on being Hokage," Harry suggested.

"How dare you? I'm gonna kick this paperwork's BUTT! AND BECOME HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto whipped through pages and pages of paper, ignited.

Ah, to be a single-minded person like Naruto. So easy to manipulate.

Sasuke shared an amused look with Harry.

The paperwork was easier to complete after that. After all, if Naruto could do it with his complete lack of aptitude for big words, then Harry certainly could. They handed in the paperwork and got a scroll.

Anko informed everyone that they were heading into the Forest of Death, hence the paperwork, and that within seven days they had to make it alive to a specified tower, with two scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll. You'd have to attack another team and hope they had the opposite scroll if you wanted to get to the next stage of the exam.

No wonder she said less than half of them would make it out of this round. Harry blew air out his mouth. Tall order for genin. But if he could take out a troll and Voldemort, he could do it. Sasuke was the strongest genin in Konoha that Harry knew, and Naruto had somehow defeated Zabuza's prodigy. They had magic, the Sharingan, and an unshakable will.

Harry exchanged a determined look with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was even grinning, and it was infectious. They were finally going to compete for real!

The gates opened and Team Kakashi ran inside. "Heri," Sasuke grabbed him. "Take the scroll. Keep it safe for us with your barrier jutsu."

Harry nodded and put it in the bottom of his mission pack. They had an earth scroll, so they needed the heaven scroll.

They reached a quiet part of the forest and Naruto had to take a pee break. Harry heard an explosion by Naruto's bush.

"HEY YOU DINGLEHEAD! WHA'S A GUY GOTTA DO TO TINKLE IN PEACE, HUH?" Naruto screamed.

Harry and Sasuke started to run over.

"Stop there, Sasuke, Heri," Naruto said. His pants were still down and he was indeed, still tinkling. "I set up some traps before I came over here and some jerk tripped my explosion tag. Don't get any closer."

"Got it," Heri said.

"Cover me," Naruto said, which normally would have been cool, but since he meant 'cover me so I can finish urinating' it was considerably lamer.

Nevertheless, Heri and Sasuke took up guard in front of Naruto while he finished his business. Naruto dismantled a few of his traps and they headed back to their part of the forest.

"Be on guard," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a dirty look. "Since someone decided to screech like a little girl, I'm sure we'll have company soon."

An explosion of smoke burst around them, and Harry coughed from the smogginess of it. "Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Here," Sasuke coughed. The mist thinned and started to clear.

Naruto was gone, but Sasuke was still beside him. Across from them was a girl with long black hair and a straw hat that only rice farmers and travelers wear. She looked at Harry and Sasuke, and licked her lips with a wicked, long tongue.

Her eyes were dark and fierce, and her gaze felt like- felt like Itachi's. The overwhelming power made Harry tremble.

But she was walking towards him and Sasuke, two kunai in hand, ready for the kill. "Such weak prey. You're a disappointment."

Harry thought about his friends—Sasuke, Ron, Hermione, and Naruto. Naruto. Naruto wasn't fazed by anything. He'd probably fart in this freak's face.

It gave him a distraction, a smile, and some courage. Until Sasuke unfroze, they couldn't come up with a plan, and they couldn't run away. Harry forced himself to stand in front of Sasuke, and pulled out four kunai. "So you're the freak who wouldn't let Naruto pee? Who does that?"

"What?" the woman hissed.

"My friend was peeing and you went after him. You set off his exploding tag and scared the living-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence without losing some measure of Uchiha dignity. But she'd get his meaning.

"No, that wasn't me. It was one of my subordinates."

"Oh."

They stared at each other for a moment. It was a little awkward. "How are you ignoring my killing intent?" the woman asked. "I can kill you whenever I want. I'm just toying with you for a little while first."

"Maybe I'm not afraid of death," Harry said. "As long as I can protect my friends, as long as I'm not nothing, I don't care if I die." Harry chucked four kunai into the ground around her. He flashed through the hand signals. "Prism Barrier Jutsu!"

The light of the jutsu flared up. The jutsu could protect them from outside threats, but it also prevented anything from inside coming out. Harry didn't want to hang around and find out if this girl could get out, or if she had any teammates out there ready to help, so he hauled Sasuke up by his ridiculous wide-collar shirt and they started running away.

"Heri! Sasuke!"

Harry and Sasuke swiveled to find a giant snake. "Naruto?!" Harry yelled.

"Help!" Naruto's voice was coming from inside the snake.

"Let him go, you giant freak," Harry hissed. Sasuke threw Harry a wild look.

"You've mastered my language?" the snake's voice was deep and threatening.

"What? Whatever! Let my best friend go!"

"He is delicious. I am on orders. Sorry, but I'm sure you understand."

Harry's heart sank. How could they defeat a giant snake?

"That's it! I am out of here!" Naruto screamed. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The sudden volume of Naruto clones burst the snake from the inside. It disappeared.

"Nice job, Naruto," Harry said. "It's time we get out of here. There's this freaky woman following us, and—"

"I've found my prey again," the creepy woman wound around a tree and summoned another giant snake.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "Just take the scroll. It's not worth it. Heri, give it to her."

"What?" Naruto said. "We can't give our scroll to the enemy!"

"Sometimes, the prey must make a sacrifice in order to survive. Very well, hand over the scroll," the snake woman said. "Good boy, Sasuke."

"You're not a real genin, you're so much stronger," Sasuke said. "We don't stand a chance against you. I've seen what people like you do. Heri, the scroll."

Harry tensed. "Before, when it was just the two of us, we couldn't do anything. But now, with three, and with you unfrozen—"

"That's an order! As head of the Uchiha, I order you to give her our scroll."

Harry clenched his hands and unclenched them. "Fine." He pulled the scroll out of his backpack and tossed it to the woman.

But midair, Naruto snagged it. "I don't care how powerful she is! I'm gonna become Hokage, the strongest of all ninja. That starts with this scroll."

"She'll kill us!" Sasuke snarled.

"You don't know that! If you weren't brave enough to bet on our survival, you should've stayed coddled up at home, you big baby. You and Heri are a couple of cowards."

"Naruto's right," Harry said. "We became shinobi to kill someone who's way out of our league, Sasuke. That scroll determines our potential for strength, and this freak determines if we've got the guts to face him." Harry took out a couple of ninja stars and threw them at the woman, who knocked them away.

Naruto made six clones of himself and launched at the snake lady.

Harry took a deep breath. He really didn't want to use his wand in case it got him expelled (who knew if they could tell what went on in the Hidden Continents from Magical Brittain?) but it was time. If spellwork couldn't protect him in a fight, it was useless.

"Diffindo!" Harry yelled as she punched the last remaining Naruto (the real one) and he whacked into a tree. Harry's spell severed the woman's arm. "Now, Sasuke!"

Sasuke fried her with the fire jutsu, but as it waned, all that was left was a tree log. She used a substitution jutsu. Sasuke froze again, overwhelmed.

"C'mon, you freak, give us a real show," Harry taunted, and then lurched away as she came careening towards him from a nearby tree. He managed to string out some shinobi wire lined with chakra and clotheslined her between another two trees. Harry noticed that somehow, she'd grown her arm back. He whipped out his wand. "Lang lock!"

She landed on a large branch and her feet gave way beneath her. For as long as the spell lasted, she'd be crippled. They could take her out now.

"You are really quite irritating," she said. "Allow me to show you your place." She sprang at Harry. Instead of legs, she had the back half of a snake.

She shoved Harry through a few trees, each more jarring than the last. She stabbed him in his side with a kunai, and Harry choked with pain. She spit around him and it hardened, encasing Harry into the tree. He jerked to try and pull free, but he was disoriented. And bleeding fast.

Harry could only watch as she grabbed Naruto with her long tongue. Naruto tried to stab her with his kunai, but her tongue was too strong. Harry wanted to scream, but his mouth was silent. She lifted up his jacket and did something to Naruto's stomach that made him droop and lie still. She tossed him over her shoulder and Naruto started to fall.

"NARUTO!" Harry found his voice and roared. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke snapped out of whatever funk he was in and threw a kunai. It caught on Naruto's jacket and pinned him to a tree.

"Yes, Sasuke, if you don't want to die… come at me with everything you have, my dear."

Sasuke launched at the snake woman. He launched two kicks at her. She blocked both of them and disappeared. She appeared again behind Sasuke and swung a fist that Sasuke blocked. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and tried to slash her, but she dodged. Harry could barely keep up with the fight as the two figures became blurs. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were the fastest, and he had trained his body to keep up with them after the land of waves.

Sasuke used some ninja wire to stick her against a tree and used the Dragon Flame Jutsu to fry her.

"What a beautiful Sharingan you have," she crooned. "We'll meet again- if you don't die first, my dear Sasuke."

Her head snaked forward and shot out at Sasuke, impossibly long. Her teeth sank into Sasuke's shoulder, like a viper's.

Sasuke fell to his knees and grabbed his shoulder, moaning.

"My name is Orochimaru. Seek me out. Oh, and I do hope you're strong enough to defeat my subordinates in the Exam." She slithered away into the woods.

Sasuke alternated between panting and trying to control his screams. He fell forward onto his forehead, gripping his neck tightly.

Harry was also panting and groaning. His side wound was blistering with pain. Harry made his hands glow with chakra. He was still learning how to use it with finesse to heal, and with sharpness to cut, but he managed to free himself from the tree he was fused to.

He grabbed Naruto first. Thankfully, Naruto was breathing. Still alive, then. Harry sighed in relief. Sasuke was still in agony on the ground. Harry put a hand on Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke leaned into it. "Heri?"

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here- ugh." Harry grabbed his side, which was still bleeding. He channeled a bit of chakra over the wound to at least slow the bleeding. Sasuke passed out, hopefully just from the pain.

Harry checked to make sure Sasuke was still breathing, too. He dragged his comrades underneath a twisting tree, so at least they'd have some cover. Harry was pretty low on chakra, too.

Harry set up some traps and put Naruto and Sasuke inside his barrier jutsu while he stood guard. Or sat guard, because Harry was exhausted.

He stayed watchful during the night and managed to stay awake by thinking about how it had all gone to pot. If only the three had coordinated better, they could probably have taken that Orochimaru. They were some of the strongest genin out there, and when they combined they were even stronger! What the hell was wrong with them? Harry punched the ground, angry.

When morning arrived, Harry chased off a squirrel from setting off his traps. As it scampered away, Harry noticed an exploding tag on its back. He had company. "You can go ahead and come out now," Harry called out, tiredly flipping a kunai around in his hand. Keeping the barrier jutsu up for so long and periodically slowing the wound in his side with chakra had Harry running low.

Three sound nin emerged from the brush.

"If you're looking for the scroll, you may as well turn around," Harry said. "I've hidden it where you'll never find it, and it has a barrier jutsu like the one I've placed on my friends. Since it's a much smaller barrier jutsu, it will keep everything out of it for the next ten years, regardless of whether I'm dead or not." That was a bluff, but Harry was tired enough that he bet they wouldn't see through it. His voice hadn't wavered.

"We're not here for the scroll," one of the sound nin waved him off. "We're here for the Uchiha with the Sharingan, though the scroll would have been nice. So hand him over."

"I know you're Orochimaru's subordinates. I survived Orochimaru and you don't think I can take you three out? Why don't you come and try to get him, you third-rate frauds?"

They approached and triggered Harry's trap, nearly getting impaled by shuriken and blasting the giant log Harry had strung up into pieces. They also managed to use the air waves to force the blast from an exploding tag to go in the opposite direction from them.

Harry cast the lang lock spell on one of them, and it sent the girl of the group sprawling. The two others were fast enough to dodge the spell, and Harry knew its usefulness was limited. Now that they knew to be wary of his stick, it would be hard to use it again. Harry cursed.

"What's going on here? Who would harm this little squirrel?" A black haired boy with the biggest eyebrows Harry had ever seen put down the squirrel that had worn the exploding tag earlier. Harry was most focused on his Konoha headband, which was wrapped around his waist.

"You're a Konoha ninja, right?" Harry asked, eager for help. "My two teammates are unconscious. If you help me take these guys, I swear we'll help you get another scroll."

"Alright then. We must protect those who can't help themselves. I'm Rock Lee," the boy said.

"Uchiha Heri," Harry said, and stood up to face the sound nin. His side twinged and Harry fell back down to his knees, grabbing his side and groaning.

"I will take it from here, then, Uchiha Heri," Rock Lee said, and stood defensively in front of him. "The condition for my jutsu has been met, I must protect someone's life!" He unwrapped his bandages and took on the bigger of the two nins. He kicked the guy up into the air and grabbed him from behind. They careened towards the ground, but the second guy used a jutsu to soften their landing.

The bigger dude then did some sort of sound jutsu that made Rock Lee woozy. Blood was spurting from his ear. Harry grit his teeth. He didn't want another Konoha ninja to die because of him.

Just then, kunai sprayed from above at the sound nin. Harry took the opportunity to grab Rock Lee (scowling at the pain from his side, but this was more important) and drag him under the twisting tree. Harry released his barrier jutsu, told Rock Lee to "stay there" and walked outside of his barrier jutsu, restarting it. Then Harry fell to his knees again.

The newcomer jumped out of the trees and stood in front of Harry.

"Haruno Sakura?" Disbelief washed over Harry. What was that fangirl doing, taking on two sound shinobi by herself?

"You haven't seen my teammates, have you?" Sakura asked. "One big, the other bigger. Like Chouji, but with orange hair and meatier."

"Sorry, I haven't."

She shrugged. "We got separated in the forest. Oh, well."

Harry couldn't believe she had that kind of a backbone in her.

She punched the smaller ninja and he fell backwards against a tree. She kept using the bunshin to dodge the bigger guy, but finally she rained down from above, took three kunai in different places, and knocked him off his feet. She started raining punches, but the big dude could take the hits and pulled her back. She bit him(!) and he started smacking her to make her let go.

She held on, fierce.

Finally, he smacked her off, and she landed close to Harry.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji ran out from the bushes next, and stood protectively in front of Harry and Sakura. "You jerks! Don't pick on my friends! Scram!" Ino said. Would the whole of Konoha stand between Harry and the sound nin before the day was through? Harry didn't mind it.

"You've been through a lot," Harry murmured Sakura. "Let me put you inside the barrier jutsu and help my friends in anyway you can."

"But-"

"You've already helped protect us," Harry said. "Let me return the favor."

She went inside the jutsu and began to work, pulling out some wash cloths and laying them on the foreheads of Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee (who protested at first, but Sakura threatened to punch him if he didn't lie still).

Ino went inside the girl enemy and threatened to kill her if the sound nin didn't back off. Chouji tried unsuccessfully to pummel one, and Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, while awesome, didn't last very long, apparently.

"You second rate ninja of Konoha," one of the sound sneered. "You're worthless."

"If they're second rate, then you're third rate," another person, that branch Hyuga boy, appeared. His female teammate stood next to him. "Our teammate's down there, so we're going to show you what first rate ninja look like."

All of Konoha really was going to show up and save them.

"Or maybe not," the Hyuga said, and Harry felt a lash of chakra from behind him. Harry spun around.

Sasuke was standing, and waves of chakra rolled off of him. He had more black marks running down the left half of his body. "Who's the enemy, Heri?" Sasuke asked. His eyes were bright red with the Sharingan. "I'll take them out. This power may be evil, but if that's what it takes to destroy him, I'll use it however I want."

"Stay in the barrier, Sasuke," Harry growled. "I'm handling it. Do you see how many people came to help us? We don't need evil powers from some benevolent creep to be strong. All we have to do is trust our team, trust Konoha." Harry turned back around to the Hyuga. "Hey, if this Rock Lee guy is your teammate, help us out, Hyuga."

"Pleasure's mine," the Hyuga said, and jumped down from the tree. Using tenketsu points, he destroyed the bigger sound ninja's ability to use his upper body.

"I don't need to be protected," Sasuke snarled. He pushed against Harry's barrier.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, pushing more chakra into the barrier. It didn't last. Sasuke pushed through it and broke it.

"This nin's mine," Sasuke snarled, and approached the last sound ninja. The ninja tried to use his sound attacks against Sasuke, but Sasuke whirled around and ripped his arms out of the sockets. Sasuke even made a joke about how the dude was 'attached' to his arms. It didn't sound like the Sasuke Harry knew.

"Out of my way, Hyuga," Sasuke said. "I'm finishing that guy." Sasuke turned to the bigger sound nin, who was freaking out.

Harry sucked in a deep breath. "Some avenger you are, Sasuke," Harry said, "swooping in for the kill after everyone else has already done all the work." He coughed and grabbed his side. "I won't accept you as the head of the Uchiha, taking the credit for someone else's attack. Even Naruto's got more honor in his little finger than that. A real Uchiha doesn't let his anger cloud his judgment and keeps his eye on the mission. What's the damn mission, you idiot?"

Sasuke turned to Harry.

"If you're going to kill some weakling, well, that doesn't prove a point," Harry said. "Fight me first, because I'll defend the pride of the Uchiha!"

"Pride of the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Get the scroll and get the heck over here. Our teammate is down. You want some freaky evil power? What good is it if Naruto never wakes up?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head, considering. "Fine." The black marks receded. Sasuke grabbed the scroll from the sound nin. Harry undid the leg lock spell on the girl, and the three sound nin disappeared into the forest.

Harry sighed, relieved. The Hyuga and his teammate came up for Rock Lee. "I promised we'd help you get a scroll if Rock Lee helped me defend my teammates," Harry said. "Which one do you need?"

"Do I look like I need your pity?" the Hyuga said. "We have more dignity. We'd be the laughing stock of Konoha if we took it out of your bare hands."

"We, too, are youthfully honorable!" Rock Lee cheered.

Harry snorted. "You're weird. But thanks for your help."

They turned to leave, when Harry remembered Sakura. "Wait! Can you help Haruno Sakura find her teammates?"

They spoke briefly with her, and then Hyuga said, "A half kilo south."

"Thanks," she said.

"It's nothing for the real ocular power of Konoha," the Hyuga said.

Sasuke and Harry were tight lipped at the jib. That was the Hyuga clan for you. Sakura also left to find her teammates, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stayed around long enough for Naruto to regain his consciousness. Once he did, they left too, with a warning from Shikamaru that he'd give them about a day before tracking them down to steal their scrolls.

It was amazing to Harry that so many people had come to help them. They were the outcasts of Konoha, yet their fellow genin didn't hesitate to come through for them and put their lives on the line. Harry felt a swell of loyalty to Konoha.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning was day three of the Exam. Naruto and Sasuke caught some fish, and Harry and Sasuke fried them with a few quick jutsu. The fish would've been much tastier if Harry had cooked them over a real fire, but Harry was nervous it would bring all the competition after them. So they sat and ate their burned fish without complaint.

"I'm calling a team meeting," Harry said as they ate. Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow simultaneously. "What happened back there with Orochimaru? That was the most ridiculous crap. We were all strong enough to survive him on our own, but if we'd coordinated our attacks, we could have forced him to leave. Or we could have done some serious damage instead of being treated like his playthings!"

"Yeah, but Sasuke over here was-" Naruto started.

"Naruto, don't blame Sasuke," Harry said. "The important thing is that we coordinate together instead of going at it alone. That means no playing heroics," here he shot Naruto a look, "and no going off on your own." Pointed look at Sasuke.

"In short," Harry continued, "we need some team goals or some team rules. Heck, I don't know, but we need something or we're going to end up lower than garbage if we abandon each other, just like Kakashi-sensei said we would."

"What do you propose?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to tell Naruto exactly what happened during the massacre and who exactly it is we are killing. You're going to tell us exactly what that mark on your shoulder felt like, and what kind of power it possesses. If there are any other secrets among us, they come out now. We have full trust together as a team. We don't act alone, and we don't play it safe when a dangerous situation comes up. We talk it out, think it out, work it out as a team. We can beat anything if we face it together."

"Naruto has no place in our quest after that man," Sasuke snapped.

"I say he does. Naruto can help us get to him and keep everyone away from interfering," Harry said. "We should use the resources we have. He's one of the few people we can fully trust with our goal, Sasuke."

Sasuke hunched up. "Naruto's not strong enough to help."

"Hey, buttwipe! You wanna go?" Naruto yelled.

"And we're not strong enough to do the job either. Did you not just watch us get our butts handed to us by Orochimaru? He's just as strong as Itachi."

Sasuke flinched at Itachi's name.

"Don't hold Naruto to a standard we don't match up to. Naruto's going to become a strong ninja. His goal is to become Hokage. If he's serious about that, then he'll work hard enough to help us when we go after Itachi once and for all," Harry said.

"Who's this Itachi guy? I'm gonna become Hokage no matter what, Sasuke-jerk!" Naruto said.

Harry leveled a look at Sasuke.

"You're going to tell him even if I say no, right?" Sasuke sighed. "Do what you want."

Harry nodded. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to tell us why you want to be Hokage so bad. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Naruto said.

"Alright. I was adopted by the Uchiha after living with some really sucky people. When Sasuke and I were seven, the Uchiha clan was massacred. I came home late, after studying in the library by myself, and I think Sasuke was late, too. I saw so many dead bodies that night." Harry swallowed hard. "My aunt and uncle, who adopted me, both died. Sasuke's parents died, too. When… when I reached Sasuke, he was standing with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi murdered the whole clan by himself, just to prove he was strong. He left Sasuke alive to challenge him in the future, and he left me alive because I was beneath his notice. Because I was less than dirt," Harry spat. "So, when Sasuke says he wants to kill someone, he means he wants to kill Itachi. And I want to watch, maybe help him do it. I don't know. But the memory of the murder burns me up inside. How could someone do that to their own family?" He glared at the ground, and took a deep breath. "Sasuke, what was all that garbage about being an avenger?"

"This curse mark," Sasuke said, "I think it fed off my hatred of that man, and that's what kept me alive. More clearly than ever, I see my purpose is to kill him. That's all I need to survive."

"Is it?" Harry asked. "I give Itachi a few more years tops before we kill him. What about after that? What about me, what about Naruto? Does it matter if you kill him when we're both dead? Is killing him all that matters?"

"You need to live," Sasuke said. "You need to do the right thing, be the right person. Naruto… Naruto wouldn't stay dead even if he died."

"Does Naruto need to live, too? Is that important to you, Sasuke?" Harry asked gently. He really needed to know the answer. If Sasuke really was apathetic to Naruto, what would Harry do? Naruto was his best friend, and their teammate.

"Yes," Sasuke said, although he looked like it burned him to say it. Harry sighed, relieved.

"What kind of power does your mark have?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like nothing can stop me. It feels like everything and everyone else is insignificant," Sasuke said.

"So, it's like your high?" Naruto joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. It's like I'm high," he agreed. Naruto sniggered.

"It feeds off your hate and gives you incredible power, strengthening your hate," Harry said. "That's not good. If you use it any more, you could end up casting aside me and Naruto because all you'd want to do is kill Itachi."

"All I want to do is kill Itachi," Sasuke said, point blank.

"But if you sacrifice us to do it, it's like sacrificing your own heart. You might as well not be alive to do the job," Harry said. "You admitted it yourself, Naruto's and my survival is important to you as well. You want to keep us alive and safe, and kill Itachi. Restore the clan."

"Yes."

"Okay, then. We're on the same page. Don't use your curse mark any more if you can help it," Harry said. Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, your turn."

"I'm gonna become Hokage!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he's the strongest in the village! Everyone acknowledges and respects him. Everyone admires him. He's the greatest, and since… well, since I grew up alone without a family, and since everyone in the village hated me, I thought that being acknowledged and respected sounded like a really good deal."

"You want people to like you, so you want to be Hokage?"

"Yeah, and I want to protect my precious people, like Iruka and Team 7!" Naruto said. "I'll protect the whole village."

"Why do they hate you, Naruto?" Harry asked.

Naruto looked down, and although he was usually an open book, Harry couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking. "I… I don't know," Naruto said, "but it doesn't matter because someday, I'll become Hokage."

Harry nodded.

"What do you want, Heri?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see Itachi die, and I want you to succeed, Naruto. I want to protect Hokage-sama's village because Sarutobi-sama has done so much that I can't repay. He let me into the village. He let me stay with Sasuke, he made me a part of Team 7, and he let me go to wizard school. I want to police Konoha like my family did, so I can protect others. Other than that, I just want to be happy."

"Okay," Naruto said. "Now what?"

"Now? I swear that I will stand by you both, and stand with Konoha. Since we have both scrolls, let's hurry up and get to that tower."

At the tower, they undid the scrolls and were greeted by Iruka. After that, he pointed them to the room in the tower where they would get to compete in two days' time. In the interim, they could shower, eat, and sleep inside the tower. Harry was able to heal his side further, although it was far from perfect. Sasuke was steadily getting worse; the mark on his neck caused spasms of pain every few hours.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Harry asked.

"After the Exam," Sasuke answered. "That's all that matters right now."

Finally, the remaining contestants lined up in front of the third proctor. There were twenty of them in total, so a preliminary fight had to occur first. How much bad luck did they have?

Rock Lee went against an imposing opponent named Gaara. It was an intense fight. Harry was cheering for Rock Lee, who was incredibly, amazingly fast. He looked to his left and saw that Sasuke activated his Sharingan to watch the fight. Quickly, he had to stop because his curse mark caused spasms.

The match was brutal, and the atmosphere was a little somber when Rock Lee had his leg crushed. That Gaara kid was insanely scary. What could make a kid turn out like that? Harry really didn't want to know.

Harry was a little worried when Sasuke's name came up to fight next.

Sasuke's fight was tricky. He couldn't use his Sharingan and he couldn't use a jutsu with high chaka without activating the curse mark. His opponent had a bloodline limit allowing him to suck the chakra right out of Sasuke. Harry couldn't imagine a worse opponent for the time.

Sasuke had an excellent grasp of taijutsu, though, and using a variation of a move he'd seen Rock Lee do, he defeated his opponent.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

As soon as the match was done, Kakashi-sensei wanted Sasuke to go somewhere with him. "Shouldn't Heri come, too?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, if I'm with you for medical attention, and Heri's my family…"

Kakashi smiled with his visible eye. "Normally we would, but you don't want Heri to have to drop out of his fight, do you? We have to get that curse sealed as soon as possible."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey, Heri!"

"Yeah?" Harry called down.

"I'm going to get treated by Kakashi-sensei! Give me a play-by-play of all the matches. Oh, and Heri?"

"Yeah?"

"Show these third rate losers what an Uchiha at full power looks like." Sasuke walked away.

Harry smirked.

The next battle was an Aburame kid against one of the sound nin that they had run into earlier. Harry was surprised the sound nin had made it there. The Aburame squashed him and won pretty quickly.

The battle after that was Kiba vs. Naruto.

"Cheh," Shikamaru said. "What an easy battle. Wish I had Kiba's luck."

"Yeah, Naruto's a total idiot," Ino agreed.

"Get ready to eat your words," Harry spat. "You don't know a thing about the real Naruto."

Down on the floor, Naruto looked like he was telling Kiba as much. "I'm the top dog around here," Naruto said.

"You're not still roaming around yelling stupid stuff about how you're going to become Hokage, are ya?" Kiba said. "In fact… hey, maybe _I'll_ become Hokage."

"Get in line, because you'll have to come after me, the fifth Hokage," Naruto said.

"Show him Team 7's strength, Naruto! Kick his butt!" Harry yelled. It might not be the most dignified for an Uchiha, but Naruto was Harry's strength and Harry would be Naruto's.

Kiba ran at Naruto after throwing a smoke bomb. Naruto wisely let Kiba set the pace of the match. With any other ninja, it would have been a poor choice not to be the initial aggressor, but Naruto's greatest ability was his incredible stamina. Time after time, Naruto had proved he could be the last ninja standing no matter how many times you knocked him down.

Kiba combined with his dog to become twin tornado Kibas, but Naruto managed to lay a trip wire down and catch them on it. Naruto laughed at Kiba and the dog boy just about lost it. He launched a smoke bomb at Naruto, and Naruto transformed into Kiba in the thick of the mist. Harry smirked. Naruto had learned a lot from when Kakashi-sensei used that trick on him.

Kiba's heightened smell saw through Naruto's disguise, but after transforming into Akamaru instead of releasing his transformation, Naruto threw Kiba off. He ended up punching his own dog.

Kiba was fast on the attack again at Naruto, but Naruto parried all of Kiba's worst punches. Kiba might be fast, but Naruto had sparred against Sasuke a ton while Harry was at Hogwarts. Sasuke had trained his body to match the speed of his Sharingan, so Naruto had practiced keeping up with a high speed opponent enough to block a normally unstoppable attack. Naruto happened to fart in the middle of Kiba's attack, which attacked Kiba's sense of smell. _Well_ , Harry thought mutely, _a battle is twenty five percent luck_.

Kiba was finally wearing down.

"Now, Naruto! Show him what a future Hokage looks like!" Harry cheered.

"My ultimate jutsu… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto beat the crap out of Kiba, and for fun (or for flair), Naruto used another version of Lee's attack: the Uzumaki Naruto Barrage.

Kiba didn't stand a chance.

Naruto returned the victor.

"Wow, who knew that Naruto had that in him?" Shikamaru asked, and Ino 'mm-hmm'ed.

"Me," Harry said point blank. "I did."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You were right. That wasn't any Naruto I've seen."

The Hyuga girl gave Naruto some ointment for taking a punch and a few scratches from Kiba. Harry tilted his head. What would the head of the Hyuga clan want with Naruto? First the written test and now the preliminary battle. Could she like Naruto?

It was impossible. She was under the same constraints as Sasuke and would marry whomever was best for clan genetics.

Harry's fight was next. He high-fived Naruto on the way down the stairs, smirking. His opponent was one of Sakura's teammates, a bigger boy with orange hair. The third teammate was his twin brother, who stood next to Sakura above the arena. His opponent's name was Ozami.

"Get ready to get wrecked," Ozami sneered.

"Take a bite of Uchiha pie," Harry said. "You can't take me."

One thing was for sure, if Ozami was a heavy hitter like Sakura, Harry didn't want to get hit by him. His side still hurt him, too. It was partially healed, but Harry was no professional. If he did too much, he'd re-open his wound. As soon as the match started, Harry holed himself inside of his Barrier Jutsu.

Ozami punched the barrier once, twice, and thrice. He threw a powerful kick.

It was holding, but Harry couldn't stay inside indefinitely. Harry started feeding his chakra into his ninja wire. While Ozami punched, Harry tried to think his way through the fight.

Got it.

Ozami broke through the barrier. He punched Harry, and Harry went flying. He connected roughly with the ground and rolled out of the punch, hissing because of the pain.

Harry's chakra-lined ninja wire shot up Ozami, constricting him. Harry pulled it tighter and tighter. "It's either give up or pass out," Harry said.

Ozami smirked. He wormed one hand out of the line and did a one-handed jutsu. A genin that could do a one handed jutsu? Harry scowled. The only other kid he knew could do that (aside from Itachi) was that boy Naruto had befriended in the Hidden Mist. "Incineration Jutsu!" Ozami yelled.

The ninja wire melted off of him. "It's my turn, squirt!"

Harry cursed. He couldn't let Ozami touch him. Harry started running along the wall higher and higher to get away from Ozami. When Ozami reached out to hit Harry, he missed and got a section of the railing on the wall. The rest of the spectators, the other genin, stepped back and pressed themselves against the wall.

It gave Harry an idea. He stayed ahead of Ozami until they made a little over a lap around the arena. Harry turned to face Ozami just in front of the railing.

Ozami screamed at Harry, and just before making contact, Harry stopped channeling chakra to his feet, and ducked the attack.

Harry made contact on the wall and stuck himself there again. He flipped around, whipped his wand out, and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ozami had burned through the other part of the railing. It now detached with Harry's spell, and with another flick of his wand, it slammed Ozami to the ground.

Ozami's jutsu flickered out and died.

Harry moved the railing. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, and this time, he used it directly to fling Ozami up high into the air. Harry ran along the wall and jumped up into the air behind him. Harry grabbed just underneath Ozami's chin with his feet, and threw the bigger boy down into the cement. Harry bounced away with a handstand.

It was over. Ozami was unconscious.

"YEAH, HERI!" Naruto fist-pumped. "Way to go!"

Harry smiled at Naruto. All three of them were one step closer to making Chunin.


	15. Chapter 15

The month leading up to the final battle of the Chunin Exams were busy for the genin. Harry was up against Shino first in the finale, and he was nervous about keeping all the bugs away from him so they wouldn't steal his chakra.

Kakashi-sensei found Ebisu-sensei to teach Naruto, and he was teaching Sasuke personally, but he didn't have a specific person for Harry. "I can split my time between you and Sasuke," Kakashi offered, "but I don't have anyone in mind who fits your specific skill set."

"That's alright, I'm best at self-studying anyway," Harry said. He didn't want to take any of Kakashi's time away from Sasuke, who was up to fight against the terrifying sand ninja Gaara.

Harry checked out a book called '100 Uses for Chakra', a book for those with good chakra control. He sat down in a sunny clearing to read.

"What use is there in putting the Hyuga technique in here?" Harry grumbled. "Only a Hyuga can use it!" He looked up from the book to see a snake basking in the sun a few feet away. "Ah, snake!" He jumped back farther than a ninja should, but since the last snake he met was Orochimaru's, he was nervous around them.

"Ah, human!" the snake mocked.

Harry flushed. "Well, as long as you're a summon animal, I guess you're fine," he said, taking a closer look at the snake. It was brown with orange splotches and cream outlines on the orange.

"I'm not a summon animal," the snake said. "You've mastered my language?"

"Uh, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You're obviously speaking right now."

"But how would I do that?" Harry asked.

The snake tilted its head. "I don't know. But most humans can't do it."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Do I look like I care? You stay over there, and I sun bask over here, and we don't have a problem. Got it?" the snake asked.

"Okay," Harry shrugged.

He studied until the sun started going down. The snake started slowly slithering towards Harry. Harry didn't care until it pressed against his leg.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You're warm, human. Don't move," the snake said.

"How would you defend yourself against an enemy with hundreds of tiny minions?" Harry asked aloud.

"Sounds like a parasite problem," the snake said. "They can't get a grip on me because of my protective scales."

"Protective scales, huh?" Harry said. "Thank you." He stood up and stretched, and started walking out of the clearing.

"Hey speaker, wait up!" the snake said. "You're not going to leave me out in the cold, are you? I just helped you."

"Well, it's not like you can come home with me," Harry said.

The snake stared at Harry for a long and uncomfortable moment.

"Do you… want to come home with me?" Harry asked.

The snake slithered across the grass. When it started climbing up Harry, he had to fight the instinct to slap it away. It ended up wrapping itself around Harry's neck. "This is not okay," Harry said, even though its grip around his neck was loose.

"You're an oddly shaped tree," the snake grumbled.

Harry was going to need a change of wardrobe if this became a permanent thing. But perhaps it would only last the night.

Harry didn't see Sasuke that night. He must have been in training with Kakashi-sensei until late.

The next morning, he asked the snake how its scales fit together. "Heck if I know," the snake said. "But I know someone who can help you. A snake summoner I've heard of."

"Who?" Harry asked. Hopefully the snake wouldn't say Orochimaru.

Harry found Mitarashi Anko on the roof of a dango shack. He jumped up onto the roof beside her. "Can I interest you in another round of dango?" he asked, holding two sticks of the sticky dessert.

"Beat it, kid," Anko said.

Harry handed her one dango stick. Surprisingly, she took it. "What do you know about how snake scales interlock?" he asked.

"They overlap each other slightly," Anko said, rapping the tiled, dull-orange roof beneath them, "like this."

"But snakes aren't square," Harry said.

Anko cackled. "The adjacent rows of scales are diagonal to each other."

"Would it be possible to mimic snake scales with chakra?" Harry asked.

She propped an elbow on a knee and put her fist under her chin. "Heh," Anko said, "It hasn't been tried." She glanced at him from the side of her eye. "Kid, I don't babysit."

"Do you accept payment in dango flavors?"

Anko ordered Harry to meet her the following morning. She started him off by making him sign a summoning contract with snakes. Harry smiled because the process reminded him of the time Fugaku Uchiha, then a total stranger, used Harry's blood to determine whether he was an Uchiha or not.

Using his chakra, he summoned a 10 foot snake that was brown with red and black patches in a zigzagging pattern. Harry flinched. "Who summoned me?" the snake asked.

Harry glanced at Anko, who made a shooing motion at him. She wasn't going to help him.

"I did," Harry said. "I've just signed a summoning contract and wanted to meet a snake."

"Do not use me for your personal entertainment," the snake hissed.

Harry's snake popped out from around his throat. "This boy is a speaker with a bright mind and a warm body. He is most useful."

"Speak, boy," the zigzagging snake said.

"I already have," Harry said. "What is your name, snake summon?"

The snake slithered towards Harry. Harry was hard-pressed to stand his ground, but he did. "You can speak- properly, the snake language, I mean. Very impressive, although you're not very aware of it. I am Sarpa. I may demand a price for my help, speaker, but you may call me to your aid."

"Thank you," Harry said. "It was nice to meet you."

The snake, Sarpa, left. Harry's snake turned to face Harry. "I am called Vincent. I'm leaving so I can hunt. Be here when the sun goes down so I can steal your warmth. I have done you a favor, so you will return it." Vincent slithered down Harry and started moving into the brush.

"Heri, you can hiss like a snake and understand them?" Anko asked, so surprised she forgot to call him a brat.

"I guess. I sort of found out yesterday by accident," he said.

"Well, it's a good thing you can, because your body language said you were terrified. If you're not confident with a snake summon they will eat you alive, literally and while you're still struggling."

Harry paled. "Why didn't you say that before I summoned?"

"I thought it might be entertaining," Anko said eventually, but her voice was uneven.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Harry said flatly.

"Well, anyways, nice job on the snake summon! Let's get working on that scale technique before the Aburame bugs eat your chakra in the finals."

Harry trained so intensively with Anko that he often made dinner and passed out in his room without seeing Sasuke or Naruto (by now it didn't matter whose house he cooked dinner at, Naruto and Sasuke both ate whatever Harry made wherever he made it).

Harry also changed his outfit. It turned out that those ridiculous, wide-collared shirts that Sasuke wore were perfect for Vincent to fit into without strangling Harry. He sewed a fat pocket all the way around the neck and it fit the snake.

The week before the finals, Harry, Sasuke, and Naruto finally arranged a time to meet after training. Harry slumped into Ichiraku ramen. Anko had kicked his butt that day. He had so many viper marks from where whe'd done her snake-arm attack (he had got to learn how to do that) and his protective chakra in a scale-like pattern had failed to hold up against it.

"Heri!" Naruto cheered, sitting down next to Harry. Harry noted with satisfaction that Naruto had dirt and bruises all over as well. "It's been forever!"

"Hey, Naruto. How's training?"

Naruto scowled. "Pervy Sage is the worst! I mean, he's got all this awesome power, but he's such a jerk!"

"Pervy Sage?" Harry asked. "You mean Ebisu?"

"No, he's this total egotistic old man named Jiraiya. I guess he's a better teacher than that Ebisu guy, though."

Sasuke slipped in while Naruto was telling Harry about how he'd come to have such an odd teacher. Harry nodded at Sasuke, who nodded back and ordered some ramen while Naruto talked.

"Of course," Naruto nodded wisely, "I'm not going to give away all of my secret ninjutsu Pervy Sage has taught me to you and Sasuke. I'm going to fight the both of you in the Exams," Naruto gleamed a predatory smile.

"Finally thinking like a real shinobi," Sasuke said. "I want to fight you both, too."

Harry grinned. "Just don't get too upset when I wipe the floor with you two."

"You with your self-study?" Sasuke scoffed. "I'm trembling."

"I've been having Mitarashi Anko train me."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

Naruto scrunched up his face. "Who's that?"

"That was the examiner in charge of the Forest of Death," Sasuke said.

"WAIT! The psycho-chick is training you?" Naruto asked.

"Scared yet?" Harry asked.

"You wish," Naruto said.

Harry left his house for the tournament. The final week passed quickly when it was filled dawn-to-dusk with training, and it was now time all that effort paid off.

Someone rubbed Harry's hair, hard.

"Anko," Harry squawked. His already unkempt hair fluffed out like someone had stuck a balloon to his head. People were going to think he didn't care about the Chunin Exams.

"Hey, Heri. Don't forget what I've taught you now. If you humiliate me, I will swear undying vengeance," Anko smiled sweetly.

"You called me by my first name?" Heri asked.

Anko shrugged. "Well, you're not my student anymore. But let me take your snake friend off your hands." She reached out, and Harry unwrapped Vincent from his collarbone.

"You just want to take him home yourself," Harry accused.

Anko chuckled.

Harry nodded and went down to the competitor's entrance. It overlooked the field where the fighting would occur, which was cream with some slight vegetation on the sides. Shikamaru, those weird sand dudes, one of the sound ninja, and the rest of the Konoha shinobi were there. Except Sasuke. Harry frowned. Sasuke had left this morning before he had.

"Heri!" Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you here. Did you bring Sasuke with you?"

"No." Harry sighed. "We shouldn't have left him in the hands of Kakashi-sensei, the Copy-Cat Can't-Show-Up-For-His-Life Ninja."

Naruto sniggered. "Figures."

The proctor of the final stage of the Chunin Exams cleared his throat. "We will now begin the Chunin Exam Final. Would Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara please enter the center of the field."

"Come on, Sasuke," Harry muttered.

The sand ninja, Gaara, looked pissed at being stood up.

"Well," the proctor said after the long and awkward pause, "we will move his match to the end- seeing as that's the match everyone came here for. Gaara, if you'll head back into the competitor area. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji, to the center of the field!"

Naruto grinned and clapped Heri on the back. "I'm going to take this uptight prissy ninja down! Sasuke can eat my dust!"

"Or your gas," Heri teased. Naruto stuck out his tongue and leaped over the railing.

Naruto's fight showed an incredibly powerful ninjutsu called a 'rasengan' that Harry was almost envious of. Naruto had put hard work into his training for the last month. Naruto also learned to control that red chakra of his- and just what was that? Harry's eyes hardened. The strange chakra had to be a kekkei genkai. It was impossible for it to be anything else. Was that what the Uzumaki clan had been known for? Where did the Uzumaki clan even come from, and why was Naruto the only one left?

Sasuke would be sorry he missed the match. If he had to fight Naruto, he would have no forewarning of what their blond teammate had achieved in the last month.


End file.
